Daisies(Sequel to ROSES
by Kthorns0529
Summary: Lola Teller’s best friend is back in town. She wasn’t looking for a man, but she’s found one. And, he’s willing to do anything to keep her. Sequel to ROSES.
1. Chapter1

(Daisy)

Lola Teller was going to be the death of me.

She knew how damn shy I was, yet here we are, getting ready to meet for lunch...at the clubhouse.

Sure, her and I went way back- like bathing together as children, way back- but she owed me for this.

I didn't visit unless I absolutely had to, but I guess I could throw the pregnant queen a bone.

The gates leading to the clubhouse came into view and I walked right through them, my cheeks burning as more than one man in a kutte stopped to get a look at me.

The only smile I recognized belonged to the prez himself, and he was grinning from ear to fuckin' ear.

"If it isn't the prettiest Daisy of them all," he joked as he slung one arm over my shoulders.

That gesture alone garnered me a stare from more than one man.

The engine bay was currently filled with them, too.

"Yeah, yeah. Is Lola ready for lunch?," I asked.

He tsked, running a hand through his beard.

"Actually, and don't be mad, she's on her way back from an appointment. Told me to take you inside and make sure you were comfortable until she got here," Jax said easily.

I nodded, resigned to my fate- I was stuck here with an entire MC filled with horny fucks and loud mouths who I'd sworn I'd never be affiliated with.

"Okay, yeah. I'll wait inside for her. Thanks," I said softly.

He smiled down at me like he knew where my head was at.

"Chucky will keep you safe from these vultures, Daisy."

His words made me feel even more uneasy as I rounded the threshold and stepped towards the bar.Ever since the club had gone green and the money flow was a little slower (more like a trickle) the usual hang arounds and crow eaters had vanished. More than once since I'd been home Lola had mentioned how rowdy the boys were now that their unlimited amount of pussy was all but gone.

I sucked in a breath and glanced around.

My white sundress was soft against my heated skin, and I smiled when Chucky greeted me with a grin.

"Hello again, Daisy. How are you today?"

I sat down on a stool, laying my arms on top of the bar.

"I'm alright, Chucky. How are you? You got any water back there?," I asked kindly.

His dark eyes crinkled at the corners when he nodded and handed me a cold bottle of water.

"I'm good, I'm good. Lola keeps me busy," He joked.

Don't I know it.

Queen of SAMCRO keeps everyone busy.

"I'm sure you'll catch a break when the baby comes."

He only nodded as he continued to wipe down the bar.

My gaze wandered, and soon my feet were too- I was drawn to a familiar wall filled with mugshots. I could see Opie up towards the top, and not for the first time, I admitted that I missed him. It'd been years since I'd seen him, and I was working when his funeral took place. I should have come to check on Lola, but when I called her offering my help, she told me she was fine. Not that I ever expected her to admit when she needed help, she's as stubborn as I am.

Lola and I used to be thick as thieves, until I left.

Moved across the world and away from our tin-can-trailer-park. Got a job as an ER nurse and loved every minute of my independence. Truth be told I'd almost forgotten all about Charming- until I'd gotten a job offer I couldn't refuse.

St. Thomas drove a hard bargain, but in the end, they'd agreed to a considerable pay raise and excellent benefits. And I hadn't hated Charming so much that I never wanted to return...I'd just been following the opportunities as they came.

I didn't look down on Lola for becoming the queen of her own world- she'd apparently dominated in her own right and I was proud of her for that. Her home life was never easy and it would seem that the universe thought she'd paid her dues. The universe was paying her back for all of her pain, handsomely.

Wonder if there's anything good left for me?

"You look good enough to eat in that dress."

I startled, turning instantly to see a man wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt. His tanned skin looked soft and that was a direct contradiction to the man himself. He was imposing if I could even call it that- this man's presence filled the entire room.

"Excuse me?"

His chocolate colored eyes blazed down the length of me, only pausing when they grazed my pussy and my tits.

"I said you look delicious. And new. Who are you?," his raspy voice asked me. The indignation I felt at the way he spoke to me fizzled beneath my skin and I had to fight every muscle in my hand against slapping the hell out of him.

The stern expression on his face made me want to cower, but I did the best I could as I stared into his eyes.

"My name is Daisy."

He smirked, and I was suddenly nervous.

One corner of his mouth tipped upwards and revealed a straight smile.

Dangerous.

"You're Lola's friend," He said smoothly.

I nodded. He stepped towards me, crowding my space, making it hard to breathe. He was much bigger than me- I was small. Petite, they said.

But this monster was twice my size.

He was close enough to me that I could smell his sweet, spicy scent. His index and middle finger came forward to tug gently on the short hem of my dress and I didn't miss how fucking close his hand came to touching that sweet spot between my thighs.

"You must be the prettiest damn Daisy I've ever seen," He growled.

My gaze flew to his, and I could practically feel the heat coming from them.

"Daisy? I'm here!," Lola breezed into the clubhouse and I jumped, jerking myself away from the man who'd confused me and frightened me, only a little.

Never fall for a man who rides a bike.

/

Lola eyed me over the rim of her glass. Sweet tea with two slices of lemon, her usual.

"Happy seemed pretty interested in you," She said casually.

I didn't let her easy tone fool me- this woman was an expert fisher, and I knew that I was currently her target.

"Yeah?"

I had no idea who the hell Happy was, but I figured she would tell me.

I wasn't disappointed.

She gave me her signature smile and tossed her long ebony locks over her shoulder. We were complete opposites in the looks department. She had long black hair and green eyes that coupled with her gorgeous tanned skin.

I had ivory skin, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes- she was the ebony to my ivory.

"Girl, you know who I'm talking about. Happy, the man who practically had his hand up your skirt when I got to the clubhouse- and don't deny it. He had you cornered, and you liked it," She said with a smirk.

I downed the rest of my margarita in my hand and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not here for a man, Lola. I'm here to start a new chapter," I said.

She rolled her pretty eyes and scoffed at me.

"Honey, you haven't had a man since you left for Florida. We talked about it, remember? You could never find someone to satisfy you," She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

I groaned, leaning back in my chair and tugging on a long strand of blonde hair.

"Lola I'm not cut out for the life you lead. You know that," I told her.

Her expression softened considerably, and she smiled at me.

"Daisy, you have to let it go sometime. You can't hold onto Danny's memory forever."

I winced at the mention of his name- a memory I actively avoided flooded my mind and I sighed.

"This isn't about Danny."

"Bullshit. Danny's death was an accident, baby. It wasn't the club's fault."

She's right, but I can't take that chance again.

"Lola, I can't. Happy was only tugging on my skirt because all of SAMCRO is eager for new pussy. You're the one who told me all about the shortage, remember?"

Lola patted her rounded belly, nodding her head as she pondered what I said.

"Look, we're having a party tonight. We're celebrating Julian's birthday. Say you'll come, meet the guys. I promise they aren't as bad as you think," Lola begged. The broad even batted those lashes at me, like she knew I wouldn't say no.

Fuck.

"If I do this, you don't push me into any member's arms. Okay?"

She smiled wide, nodding eagerly.

"You'll love Julian. He's the sweetest," She said with a dewy look in her eyes.

I bet he was; she'd told me all about him, all about how she'd saved him from the fateful hands of the reaper.

"I can't wait to meet him."

My words were sincere, true. She loved Julian like he was her own flesh and blood, and I couldn't wait to meet him. He sounded like a real sweet man, and I had no doubt I would adore him as much as she does.

Happy.

What about Happy?

Well, I'd have to make sure Happy kept his happy hands off of me, and my body. He was the kind of man a woman could lose herself to, and I wasn't about to surrender any part of me to him. I wasn't going to let any member of the club that had nearly taken everything from me, anywhere near my pussy.

"Daisy?"

I looked up to see Lola watching me closely, her astute gaze lingering over every inch of my flushed face.

"You've gotta move on, baby. Danny is gone. He ain't comin' back and I know that it still stings a little, but you two were kids. It's been years," Lola told me.

She was right of course, she was. I couldn't argue with that. And I wasn't still hung up on Danny- I was just wary of men wearing a kutte.

"Alright, damn. I said I would come, get off my ass," I said, but there was no venom in my voice. Only love.

She winked at me and sipped on her tea.

"That's what I like to hear."

/


	2. Chapter2

(Daisy)

The clubhouse was crowded by the time I arrived. It was dark out, but the moon was full, and it lit up the parking lot like an old rock concert. I could hear music, see billowing smoke, hear laughter as it echoed around me. Small fires in metal trash cans littered the parking lot leaving too many shadows and not enough breathing room.

Here goes nothing.

I spotted Lola not far off, speaking with a small group of men that I recognized from afar. Jax, Tig, Chibs. She hadn't spotted me yet, but the young man to her right patted her arm and pointed at me, a smile on his face.

When she turned to face me her whole face lit up, and she gestured towards me wildly.

"Daisy! You're finally here!"

Yeah, finally.

Almost didn't show up at all.

I nodded, smiling back, taking my sweet time to get to her. I figured she'd give me a hard time for dragging my feet either way since she told me to show up around ten and it was slowly ticking past midnight.

"I'm here," I breathed.

She giggled and Jax patted my shoulder with the hand that was cupping the back of Lola's neck.

"Glad you could make it. Do you want a drink?"

I nodded.

"Sure, yeah, maybe one."

He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured towards a prospect who was eyeing me like a tasty piece of candy.

"Thrasher, grab this little lady a beer."

I didn't bother telling him that I didn't like beer, and I accepted it with what I hoped was a smile when Thrasher handed me one.

"Here you go," He said with a warm smile.

He held my hand a little too long when I tried to pull away, causing Tig to burst into raucous laughter. Thrasher blushed and dropped my hand, stepping back quickly.

"Woo, Daisy is gonna be the shiny new toy here at SAMCRO," Tig said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a toy, Tig."

"Yeah, but you sure are pretty," He said with a wink.

I laughed and tried to open my beer, only to have my fingers slip around the chilled glass.

"Ow!," I said sucking my fingers into my mouth.

"What the hell, Thrasher! It ain't a twist off, you shoulda opened it for her," The man beside me spat.

I turned to get a good look at him, bowled over by how handsome he was. Bright green eyes and shaggy brown locks that wrapped around a perfectly chiseled face. Pouty lips were upturned in a smirk as he cracked the top off of my beer.

Now he's dangerous.

Imposing, gorgeous, and way too sweet on the eyes.

"Here ya go," He breathed.

I tried to say thank you, but I couldn't form the words.

Instead, I placed the cold bottle to my mouth, and watched him watch my mouth as my lips met the cool glass.

"Daisy, this is Julian. The birthday boy!," Lola said cheerfully. I almost choked on my beer when I discovered this mysterious adonis wearing a kutte was...Julian? She always spoke about him like he was some gangly teenager! This was a...man.

A muscular, tall, sexy man.

And he was watching me like I was the only thing on this entire lot that interested him.

His green eyes traveled the length of my sundress, stopping just below the hem.

"So you're the Daisy everyone is talking about," He murmured.

He didn't sound disappointed.

In fact, he sounded downright thrilled.

"Could be someone else."

Lola laughed, breaking the tension, snapping me out of whatever funk I was in. I anxiously swiped the hair out of my eyes, turning back to face her.

"Show me around this place, your highness. Show me what all fuss is about," I said with a cheeky grin.

"Ah well, you don't have to leave this circle for that, lass," Chibs said with a leer.

I snorted and took the arm my trusty friend held out for me like it was a life line.

"Nice to meet you, Julian. I hope your birthday is everything you'd hoped," I threw over my shoulder as we walked away.

His intense jade gaze didn't leave me once as we neared the clubhouse.

It practically left a trail of blazing desire across my bare skin.

Thankfully, even though his attentions made me tingly in places that I didn't even want to think about, I was able to move forward with Lola like it didn't matter.

Not tonight, not ever, not with a Son.

Lola chattered on and on as she led me through a couple of dark hallways, explaining to me that the building itself had been rebuilt from the ground up after an explosion that happened years ago. I nodded, sighed when I needed to, but my mind was elsewhere.

Again.

It was on the man waiting outside.

"Daisy? Daisy!"

I jerked, turning to see Lola watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Girl, what the hell has gotten into you?"

I swallowed a few sips of beer before I responded with, "Nothing."

She didn't look like she believed me, but she let me go.

I was internally grateful for that, because how the fuck could I explain my attraction to a man that was...how many years younger than me?

It didn't make sense and I didn't do younger men.

I didn't really do men in general, and it was because I was insanely busy with my career.

Liar, you're a scaredy-cat.

Okay, that too.

"Daisy? What's the matter, baby?"

I turned to look at Lola.

"How old is Julian turning, anyways?"

She smiled, a sweet, loving smile.

"He's twenty-one."

Fuckkkk.

That's a three to four year difference between us.

I could never do that, it would be almost like taking advantage.

"He's sweet," I said softly.

She nodded, tossing those long locks behind her ear.

"Yeah, he is. He's done a real good job acclimating to this life. Jax knew he would of course, and I was so proud when he got his kutte."

I could hear the joy in her voice, the love, the true enjoyment.

I was jealous.

I wanted it.

I wanted to feel that way about someone again.

I caught the smoky gaze from earlier out of the corner of my eye- Happy, his name was.

"Happy's found you. You're in for a real treat," Lola said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Happy's raspy voice didn't seem so interesting- at least not as intriguing as the smooth, deep voice of a certain twenty-one year old man that was somehow burning a place of his own into my brain...

"Not interested," I said.

Lola's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What? But earlier-"

"Earlier I hadn't come here to enjoy myself. Earlier I didn't know what I wanted," I said sternly.

Those green eyes of her were like lasers as they roved over my skin.

"And now you do?," She asked as her head canted to the side.

I nodded slowly, placing one palm on her rounded belly.

"Yeah, sweet thang. I do. I want what you have."

Her gasp was filled with all of the things I didn't want to hear; sympathy, empathy, sadness.

I felt my eyes well up with tears instantly, knowing full well she was thinking of Danny the very same way that I was.

"Daisy-"

"No, don't. It's better this way, Lola. Let me take a minute for myself, okay?"

This time she knew better than to argue.

This time she let me walk away, let me find one of those looming shadows to hide in.

She didn't follow me when I lit up a cigarette between my shaky fingers and set the beer down at my feet. With my back to the party I faced an old swing set, watching the small plastic swings catch on the breeze.

The music was loud and I could feel it in my pulse point-boom boomboom, boom.

It was steady though, and that grounded me.

I hadn't realized that coming back here would bring out my emotions so strongly. I hadn't realized they would surface with such a vengeance that it almost choked me. I'd been honest earlier when I told Lola I was willing to try; for some reason, however, my heart didn't want to let me.

I could feel the warm tears on my cheeks chilling as the breeze swept over me, bringing with it the scent of motor oil, weed, and alcohol.

"What're you doin' out here all alone?," I heard behind me.

I clenched my eyes closed.

"Doesn't the birthday boy have a cake to cut?," I asked.

I heard a gravelly chuckle as heavy footsteps rounded me.

The tone of his voice didn't go unnoticed however, when he asked me the same question for a second time. Stern, wary, concerned.

"I'm fine by myself, these men know who I am," I said softly. I wanted to reassure him for some reason, to give him a good reason to leave me alone.

I heard his rough scoff and what sounded like Julian rubbing a hand across the scruff that decorated his perfect jawline.

"Yeah, that's my point. You ain't got an old man, Daisy. That makes you fair game."

His words weren't meant to hurt me, but I still felt a sting. I couldn't help it.

He was right.

"I am not here for a man," I said truthfully.

Julian came into view, his impressive shoulders so wide they almost blocked out the moonlight.

"Maybe not," He said with a shit-eating-grin.

I rolled my eyes and stomped on my cigarette, turning to face him.

"Why are you grinnin' at me?," I hissed.

He stepped towards me, his green eyes catching enough moonlight to look lethal.

His tanned hands were calloused and warm as they tucked hair back behind my ears.

"If you think Lola hasn't been talkin' about you non-stop since you moved home, you're crazy. She thinks you'll make a damn good old lady," He said softly.

Something about the expression on his sexy face made me think he meant that, too.

I narrowed my eyes and let them wander over the tight black-shirt and jeans he wore. Over and around the swirls of ink he had plastered all the way up to his sturdy neck. That long hair, those thick thighs.

"I'm not old lady material."

He smirked, dipping his head forward as those calloused hands traveled the length of my arms, causing goosebumps to break out across my sensitive skin.

There was a heat burning in my middle, spiraling outwards, spreading through my veins like a fucking wildfire that I couldn't contain.

His gaze darkened considerably as those fingers traveled lower, past the hem of my white cotton dress, until they rounded the bend of my knees. I felt his index fingers swirling circles on the backs of my thighs, slowly climbing upwards.

Here in this moment, he owned me- we were alone, surrounded by darkness, breathing rapidly as we stared into one another's eyes. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't- that determined look in his eyes had me mesmerized.

I was hooked.

I wanted him.

His rough hands slid upwards until they were far above my hemline, cupping the bare cheeks of my ass. I gasped when they finally stopped; my panties were soaked beyond recognition, and his scent was clouding my judgement when he leaned forward.

He was taller than me by a lot, so he had to dip his head to whisper to me.

"You're so fuckin' wet for me, aren't you? You wanna feel my cock buried inside of you, don't you, Daisy?"

His words caused me to groan loudly, and I swayed slightly on my feet.

His grip on my ass tightened and I wondered what it would feel like if his cock was buried inside of me to the hilt, fucking me like I knew I wanted him to.

"Y-yes," I admitted.

He practically growled as he leaned closer, sucking my bottom lip to rest between his teeth.

I jolted, causing his long fingers to graze the sides of my pussy.

I felt it clench, hungry and greedy for anything he was willing to offer me- and I would have taken it all in that moment.

"You want me to lay you down right here, huh? To fuck you until your pussy will only get wet for me?," He whispered.

His tongue snaked out to lick at my open mouth, too busy sucking in air to deny him anything.

Yet that heat that was threatening to burn me from the inside out subsided wildly at his question- letting him ruin me like that would leave me fucked, sure, but not in the way I wanted.

Not in the way I needed.

I'd meant what I said to Lola- I wanted what she had.

Commitment, security, love.

Julian, the man currently bringing me to near-orgasm by just whispering to me in the dark, he wasn't old enough to offer me those things.

He couldn't want to offer me those things.

He was a kid, and me?

I wasn't old lady material.

"I have to go," I said jerking out of his hold.

His hands still reached for me, but I knew if they got a hold of me again, I would beg him to take me like he said.

"Wait, Daisy-"

"Happy Birthday, Julian."

My words were loud between us as I rushed towards the party, side stepping anyone and everyone who tried to stop me.

Congratulations, Daisy Harper.

You just fucked yourself.


	3. Chapter3

(Julian)

Jax had one hand on his beard and one hand on the gavel. Church was going and flowing, but I couldn't fucking concentrate. My brain was still hazy from the way that Daisy moaned my name three days ago. God, she was fucking hot. Those big blue eyes and that long blonde hair really did it for me- and I was usually a brunette kinda guy.

"Julian, you hear me?"

I nodded my head solemnly, but I had no idea what the hell Jax was talking about. His mouth was upturned in a smile though, so it couldn't be bad.

"You fuckin' liar! I said Gemma is throwing Lola a baby shower this afternoon and I need you to stay and help out," Jax told me.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, placing one hand over my kutte.

"Prez, ya told me I wouldn't have to stay behind and do prospect duties."

Jax snorted and Tig burst into laughter. He chucked a cigarette butt across the table at me.

"Lola asked for you specifically. That's what you get when you're the queen's special pet," Tig said joyfully.

I snarled in his direction, but he only laughed louder.

Fuckin' crazy bastard.

Everyone around me laughed, and I heard Happy clear his throat.

"I'll stay behind if it means I get to see that sweet piece of ass again. What's her name, Daisy?"

Instantly I stiffened and I could almost hear my pulse as blood thundered through my veins.

Daisy wasn't a piece of ass.

She was mine.

"Off limits," I spat.

Happy's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline as he began to smirk.

"Oh yeah? You get a little present at your birthday party?," he asked, inciting more laughter.

I shook my head, but my gaze didn't waver.

"She's not claimed, Julian. She's fair game," Jax said quietly.

"I'm claimin' her then."

The vehemence in my voice made Jax's eyebrows raise this time, but he didn't question me.

The soft smile on his face told me he knew that's what I would say- sometimes it sucked being so close to him and Lola. They knew me too well.

But that also meant he knew I was damned serious, too.

"Very well then. We don't have any other business to attend to, does anyone have something they wanna talk about?"

The entire group of men shook their heads.

Jax slammed the gavel and dismissed us, but he caught me before I could leave.

"Hold up, Julian. I wanna talk to you."

I didn't say a fucking thing as I turned to face him. He was eyeing me like I held all the secrets in the world.

"You know what you're doin', kid?"

"I'm not a kid, Jax."

He tipped his head forward, nodded.

"Guess you're not anymore. Sometimes I forget you ain't the skinny kid we brought back here. But do you know what you're doin' with Daisy? She's not a pass around, Julian. She's a ride or die woman," He said kindly.

My woman.

"I know that."

I didn't have to hear it from her to know she wasn't a patch whore. She looked like a doe in headlights after she'd moaned my name all sexy like.

"Lola will kill you if you hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Life is a little easier for our women now that we're legal, Julian, but that don't make it safer. We've got enemies and Daisy is a soft woman. Are you sure she's right for you?"

Yes, yes, yes.

"You knew when you saw Lola?"

Jax nodded.

"Well I knew the second she looked at me that she was it. If she needs slow, I'll take it slow. I would never hurt a woman. Not after Lola."

I felt my jaw ticking at the mention of that night, even by my own admission. It would always sting, but that was a mistake I couldn't take back.

Jax's expression softened and he rose to stand, clapping a hand on my back.

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good man. Just be careful, okay?"

I wanted to tell him I knew what I was doing but it was moments like this that reminded me of what it was like to not have a family- to not have someone there who cared.

"Okay, prez."

His smile was blinding, but he nodded towards the lot.

"Gemma is waitin' for you to help her set up. Have fun today, okay?"

I only dipped my head once as I watched him leave.

I sucked in a breath when I realized what I'd done- claiming Daisy after one seriously hot moment together? I hadn't even fucked her! This was crazy, even for me. She was older than me, too.

I knew it.

She'd want someone honorable and faithful and committed, and no matter how badly I wanted those things too, she wouldn't listen. She was stubborn, I could tell. I liked it though. Who wants a woman who will do whatever you want? Not me, no fuckin' way.

Daisy was perfect, the right amount of sweet and soft to my sour and hard. She'd make a good old lady.

She'd be kind and compassionate and faithful to me and my patch.

And if she let me, I'd do anything and everything I could to make her happy.

/

(Daisy)

The heels I was wearing were digging into the backs of my ankles. They were a gift from Lola, some pastel pink pumps that matched the white and pink dress I was wearing. Lola was having a girl- something no one saw coming- and I thought it would be cute to wear pink. Inside the bags I was carrying were some clothes, toys, formula, binkies, you name it. I had four bags in total. Two on each arm, and they were heavy, especially in these heels, but that didn't matter.

I'd lost a patient last night.

A little boy.

A car accident, a grisly one, maimed him before he met me in the ER. He was only seven.

He'd been so brave though, and I'd hoped his surgeon would be able to repair the damage to his heart and lungs, but he'd bled out on the table. It still stung, it always did, but today was about Lola. I was trying my hardest to remain positive as I stepped through the gates and was met by a dark haired woman with outrageous chunky blonde highlights.

"You Daisy?"

I nodded.

She broke out into a grin and hurriedly took two of the four large bags from me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Daisy. Lola has been waiting for you all morning. Follow me this way, we'll go set your bags down," She told me. I followed in her footsteps, silently admiring the black jeans and bedazzled shirt she was wearing. Not my style, no, but somehow it looked good on her.

"I'm Gemma, Jax's mom."

She said that over her shoulder and I almost faltered.

The Gemma Teller?

I knew all about Gemma- the things she'd done, what she'd gone through.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She turned to face me as she set her two bags down on a table decorated with glitter, confetti, and presents.

"About what, baby?"

I set my bags down too before I faced her.

"About your loss. Your husband died recently, didn't he?"

She looked surprised and slightly stricken by my condolences; I couldn't really blame her, she didn't know me and sometimes I was too mouthy for my own good.

But a slow smile broke out across her handsome face, and she drew me into a long hug.

"That's the first time anyone has said that to me yet. Thank you."

I couldn't fathom why that was, but I didn't say so. SAMCRO was still a mystery to me in some ways, and that was fine with me.

I wasn't a member and I didn't plan on becoming one; I was fine with wearing an all access visitor's pass.

I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see a shorter man with a shaved head and tattoos adorning his temples. He was wearing a kutte too, and I couldn't remember seeing him at Julian's party.

Julian.

Julian, the one who touched me and made me-

"Hey, I'm Juice. You must be Daisy," He said with an easy smile.

I found myself returning it as Gemma pulled away from me and nodded towards the clubhouse.

"I gotta check on the food, Daisy. It was a pleasure to meet you," She said.

I smiled at her.

"Likewise, Mrs. Teller."

She frowned, her expression turning pinched.

"Ech, call me Gemma. Please."

Juice and I both laughed as she headed inside, leaving us alone.

I turned to face Juice then, wondering what he wanted from me.

"I just wanted to come out and say hi. Most of the club is gone today checkin' out a few potential listings for a business venture, so you won't have to worry about being bombarded."

He was sweet; I had been worried about that, was always worried about that when I came here. But he came out here to put me at ease, which meant that Lola had definitely been talking about me to her club.

How else would he know I was so shy?

"I appreciate you coming out here to tell me that. What do you say we get ourselves a drink? I could use it after the night I had," I said softly.

His amber colored eyes didn't leave my face, and it must have shown that I was upset, because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tugged me into his side.

"Lola told us you're an ER nurse? Did you have a bad night at the hospital?"

Juice was obviously smarter than he looked, and I liked that about him. It was surprising to say the least, in a pleasant way. It made me feel more comfortable.

"I did, actually. Lost a patient. He was seven," I said thickly.

I hoped like hell I wouldn't cry but my eyes began to sting as Chucky came into view.

"Daisy! What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

I smiled easily when I saw him, moving out of Juice's hold.

"If you make me a margarita, I'll convince Lola to let you off for the rest of the day," I said with a wink. Chucky clapped his hands together and grabbed the tequila, nodding in my direction.

"I accept that," He said with a grin.

Juice laughed beside me, his hand coming to rest on my lower back.

It startled me at first, but it wasn't a creepy gesture; he was sweet, and I appreciated that he cared enough to ask me.

"I'm gonna go check on things, see if Lola is ready. When you're done here, she's in the dorms down the hall," Juice said.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry you had a bad night, Daisy. I hope your day goes better," Juice said with a smile.

I watched him leave and turned to see Chucky holding out a perfect margarita towards me.

"Ooohh, you're my favorite man," I said taking it off of his hands.

I swallowed half of it and moaned in delight.

"Go relax, I'll speak with Lola."

Chucky looked relieved as hell, and I couldn't blame him. He hadn't gotten time to himself since Lola got pregnant.

Walking down the halls that led to the dorms was like being back in college; it was kind of dirty, stunk a little, and there were lots of open doors for me to peek through. First two were doozies, showing me nothing but one neatly made bed and one disaster of a room. I keep walking, turning to another two before I saw someone.

And I froze.

And I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't.

Inside the fourth room I peeked into was Julian, lounging on his bed. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but low slung jeans and some socks. He was smoking a cigarette, obviously without a care in the world. I squeaked when his gaze met mine, but I wasn't entirely taken with that look on his face. I kept urging myself to step back, to leave his room, to move away from the danger...

I was distracted by the intricate lines of ink swirling all over his skin. He was covered in tattoos, literally, and they were sexy as fuck.

I didn't have any ink.

When he stood from his bed and stepped towards me, I instantly stepped back into the hallway.

"No."

His smile broadened, but he just reached towards me, and yanked me into his bedroom as he closed the door.

He pressed me up against it, and we were so close that if the glass in my hand was gone, we'd be touching.

"You look beautiful," He breathed against my ear.

No.-

Fuck, he's so hot.

His breath fanned across my face but he smelled like coffee and mint and something entirely Julian that made me want to swoon.

Swoon, for fucks sake!

I opened my mouth to speak, but he glanced down at my shoes.

"I wanna fuck you in nothin' but those heels, Daisy Harper."

I gasped at his naughty words, knowing full well that I liked them.

"No," I whispered.

He arched his dark brows and stepped away from me, planting both of his hands on either side of my head against the door.

I shivered, but I wasn't cold; that heat was spreading again, and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't instantly want him again. I couldn't explain it, and I'd tried.

Maybe it was the tender way he looked at me, or the gentle way he touched me.

He took my drink from me and set it down on a nightstand next to us before he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I missed you," He said softly.

His long hair fell forward over his eyes and I gently reached up to move it.

"You don't even know me," I argued.

He smiled, that gorgeous smile that made me want to do things I shouldn't.

His hands moved upwards slowly.

"You're so fuckin' sexy," He said.

I didn't have a response as he moved to cup my breasts.

I thought my head was going to explode, I was so aroused. He was so tall and he smelled so good and I was so fucking horny...

"Julian, wait-"

My words died on my lips as his thumbs caressed my hard nipple through the thin material of my dress and I gasped. My legs spread of their own accord, and Julian stepped between them. His hard thigh rubbed against the silky material of my panties as I moved, arched my back against his touch.

"This is crazy," He whispered.

I groaned, wrapping my hands around his forearms.

"I don't- I don't usually do this-"

"I know," He said as he dipped his head towards me.

All cognitive thought left me then as he placed his mouth over mine. My small hands moved to cup his jaw as he held me tighter, his hands burying in my hair, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I melted against him, absolutely melted. He was so sexy and this attraction we had was electric. We were magnetic, seeking one another out. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck and he dropped his hands to my ass, cupping the cheeks under the flimsy material of my dress.

"Fuck, Daisy, I want you so bad," He admitted.

I pressed my body against his, lost in everything that was him.

Heat, hot, we were burning each other up so quick, I couldn't catch my breath.

He lifted me closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pressed me back up against the door again.

"Don't stop," I whispered. I was a slut, all of a sudden I wanted him to fuck me right then and there, and I didn't want to take no as an answer.

He answered me with a sexy growl, one hand moving to cup my sex. I groaned loudly, sucking his full bottom lip between my teeth.

His skilled fingers dipped beneath the lining of my panties as he brushed my clit.

My mouth fell open and his name fell out, breathy and gasping.

"That's right baby, tell me you want me."

"I want you, Julian, please."

He smiled against my mouth, using the angle he held me at to his advantage so he could sink two fingers into my pussy.

My whole body tensed at the sweet invasion, all my muscles swelling with pleasure. He felt so good, so good, I was already close to coming all over his hand.

He worked those fingers inside of me hard, his thumb brushing my clit.

"Fuck, don't stop," I demanded.

"Never, baby, come for me."

His sexy words had my pussy clenching, my fingers twisting in his hair.

He sank his tongue into my mouth and imitated the motions his fingers made in my pussy as he finger-banged me into a rolling orgasm that never wanted to end.

Our breaths mingled together as he slowed his ministrations, his fingers finally stilling as I tried to catch my breath.

My eyes flickered open and he leaned forward to kiss me again.

I let him, I enjoyed it, I kissed him back with vigor.

"Let me get you off," I said as I reached down to grip his cock through his jeans.

He swore and pushed my hand away.

"Not now, Daisy. This was about you. I couldn't stop imagining what you'd look like when you came," He growled.

I nuzzled his chin, leaving behind a few bites as I went.

A knock on the door had me freezing like a drop of water in winter, flat against the door.

"Yo Julian, you seen Daisy?"

He looked down at me and I shook my head, suddenly mortified at my own behavior.

How could I have let this happen?

I'm no better than a crow eater!

I fought for him to let me down immediately, not even worried about what he thought anymore. I righted my dress as he opened the door slightly and faced Juice.

"Nah man, haven't seen her. But let me know if you do," He said with an exaggerated wink.

Juice snorted and waved a hand in the air, walking away as he called out to Chucky.

"This never happened," I said.

He turned to face me, all muscles and sex and hot.

My brain must be short circuited, he'd done something to me. There was no logical reason for me to be falling all over him like some schoolgirl with a big crush.

His jaw tensed as he watched me adjust the straps on my shoes.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself."

My gaze shot to his and I could tell I'd hurt his feelings.

"Fuck, Julian, I just don't think we're a good fit," I admitted.

My cheeks were flushed, but so were his- and his green eyes looked like glow sticks in his darkened room. He shook his head as he fingered the floral hemline of my dress between his capable fingers.

"I think we fit together just fine," He said sweetly.

I hissed and shook my head, my curly blonde hair falling into my eyes.

"You don't understand, and I don't expect you to. It's better this way."

He didn't argue as I opened his door discreetly and left him hanging, those green eyes following every move I made.

/


	4. Chapter 4

(Daisy)

The music was blaring. Somehow the baby shower (which had been filled with squealing girls I'd never met and a very happy Lola) had turned into a clubhouse party. I think it had to do with the fact that Jax was grinning like a madman and the club was ecstatic over a recent purchase of realty that would make them a lot of money.

Legally, too.

Something about a strip club, and it must have something to do with crow eaters too, because the lot was flooded with them. Women of all ages, sizes, you name it, were practically crawling across the asphalt as I stood and drank my third (fourth) margarita. I was happily buzzed, and Lola was preoccupied with her guests, so I was on my own. I didn't mind it either, I preferred it this way. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be bothered, but mostly, I wanted Julian to understand that what had happened earlier couldn't ever happen again.

Something told me that if I let him touch me, have me, mark me, I wouldn't ever be the same.

"Nice night, huh?"

I turned to see Happy watching me through a cloud of smoke.

"I guess so, yeah."

"You have a fun time today?," He asked me politely.

Something told me this man was anything but polite, and that if given an inch, he would take ten fucking miles.

I turned to face him and gestured towards his cigarettes.

"You got another one?"

He smirked, handing me the box and a small blue lighter.

"Thanks," I said, lighting one up.

"You've gotta be the best dressed woman on this lot."

I smiled as I handed him the pack of smokes back, shaking my head.

"You're barking up a dead tree, honey. I'm no sweetbutt."

He stepped closer to me, dipping his head, gracing me with a glance of even more ink.

"That's why I like you," He said softly.

I laughed, genuinely flattered, and it drew the attention of more than one man in my general vicinity.

"Wave for our audience, Happy. All of these boys are under the misconception that you'll be taking me to bed tonight," I said with a giggle. He looked amused to say the least, and I took a step back when he took a step forward.

"Do I scare you?"

"No. Do you want to scare me?"

His expression darkened, but he shook his head.

"No."

I shrugged and sucked on the cigarette he'd given to me.

"I'm not interested in anything casual, Happy. I'll be happy to wingman you, but truthfully, I don't want a relationship of any kind," I said honestly.

He held his hands up in surrender as he backed away, but he stopped suddenly and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Have you told Julian that?"

My eyes flew to his and I frowned.

"There isn't anything between me and Julian," I snapped.

He tipped his head back and laughed.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Daisy. You've got my brother's scent all over you."

His words stopped me cold and I decided it was time to sit by the fire and warm my aching feet until I was sober enough to drive home. I found the closest one, which just so happened to be abandoned, and sat down. I set my feet down on the chair across from me and closed my eyes, soaking up the warmth as I relaxed for the first time all day.

The fire crackled, the music played, the air grazed my heated skin deliciously. I was melting.

And suddenly I felt my shoes being removed and warm hands caressing the skin of my ankles, rubbing the tender and abused skin my shoes had torn to hell all day.

I groaned without thinking about it, opening my eyes to see none other than Julian massaging my aching feet.

He didn't say a word, didn't have to; his eyes were dark, lusty, practically burning a hole through me.

I got wet instantly.

"What are you doing?," I whispered.

"Taking care of you," He replied as he held out a bottle of water towards me.

I was so surprised I couldn't speak.

"Your shoes have been bothering you all day, baby. You should have taken them off," He rasped.

His fingers were working magic on the arches of my feet, and I admitted to myself that I was awestruck. I took the bottle of water.

"How do you know that?"

"I pay attention," He said as he rubbed a particularly sore spot on my foot. I fell back against the chair and sighed with pleasure.

"That feels so good," I admitted sheepishly.

"I want to make the rest of you feel good, Daisy."

His tight hold on me left no room for misunderstanding as he shifted in his seat and I felt his erection through his jeans. No man had ever gotten hard from just touching me before; no man had ever sought me out to make sure I was alright, or rubbed my feet because they hurt.

Especially after I'd practically blown him off earlier.

"Julian don't-"

He tightened his hold on my ankles and yanked my chair closer to him.

"You want me. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

His words didn't shock me; they excited me, made my body purr in a way it shouldn't.

"I want to settle down," I argued.

His green eyes appraised my face, his lips quirked as he leaned closer to me.

"I want you."

I clenched my eyes closed and shook my head.

"You don't know me."

He threaded his fingers through my hair and brushed it over my shoulder, revealing to him my collar bone and the underside of my tender neck.

"I know that you like to be kissed here," He said as he ran his fingers against my throbbing pulse point.

"I know your breath hitches when I bite you here," He said dipping his fingers into my collar bone.

I swallowed audibly as his hand fell lower, across one pebbled nipple.

"I know you want my mouth here."

Wet.

So fucking wet.

This is insane!

"I know you want me to fuck you, to love you until we're both delirious with lust. I'm willing to wait for it, too, Daisy. I just wanna know you'll give me a chance."

He grasped my chin in his hand, his other hand sliding beneath the flimsy material of my dress. I felt the warmth of his fingertips against the inside of my thigh as I sucked in a breath. His mouth met mine, but he didn't push; he nibbled on my lips and worked his lips over mine until I was whispering his name and practically tugging myself onto his lap.

"I'm gonna fuckin' woo you, Daisy Harper."

He's doing a damn fine job of it, honestly.

Suddenly he pulled away and pushed me back into my chair.

"Drink your water. You need to sober up a little before I can take you home," He practically snarled in my direction.

But his gaze wasn't fixed on me.

It was fixed on something behind me, and when I turned to glance, I could see more than one patch member watching us from their spots all over the lot.

My cheeks burned and I wanted to call it quits right then and there, but my promise to Lola was ringing in my head like an old telephone.

"Julian?," I asked softly.

His green eyes met mine and I took his big hand into my small one.

"Thank you for checking on me."

The frown slowly lifted from his handsome face as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Anytime, baby."

Baby.

He calls me baby.

I like that.

As I sipped my water I came to the conclusion that karma was a feisty bitch and that she cared way too much about my sex life.

(Julian)

Jax handed me a wrench, his face drawn down into confusion.

"Lola's been talkin' to Daisy a lot lately about her job," He said softly.

I quirked my wrist, nodding as he (once again) brought up Daisy.

How convenient.

"Said she's been gettin' a lot of weird calls since she came to town. Someone keeps callin' and hanging up," Jax said. I glanced at him.

"Daisy okay?"

I only asked because apart from a few flirty texts I hadn't seen much of her for a few days. She told me she'd used a lot of her savings to move here so she was working a couple of weeks of overtime to get herself back on track, and I couldn't fault her for that.

It was hot as balls out too, making me wipe sweat from my brow more than once as I worked on a stubborn bike.

"Yeah, she told Lola's she just a little wary. Maybe you should go check on her tonight, walk her to her car when her shift is over," Jax suggested.

I stopped tugging on the wrench that was giving my calloused palms a hard time altogether and looked up at him.

"What's really going on, prez? She need protective detail? She told me she was workin' overtime at work and not to worry," I said.

He sighed and looked at the clock.

"She thinks someone is following her," Jax said.

I dropped the wrench into the toolbox beside me and stood, wiping my gloved hands on the seams of my jeans.

"I'll go check on her. I'll ask her what time her shift is over," I said nodding.

Jax smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged and leaned against the car beside him.

"I got a bad feelin', man. This is different than shit with Clay- that I had some control over. But it's been quiet here. We don't have beef right now. I don't think her problem is SAMCRO affiliated," He said.

I rolled my shoulders and pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing her number.

"I'll handle it."

It made me angry that she hadn't trusted me enough to come to me about this; obviously I'd do anything she needed me to. I wasn't unfamiliar to the way the club handled things, and during our journey to turn green, I'd shared my own fair share of blood. I'd earned a few more patches since Lola killed Clay.

Daisy was a tough woman, yeah, but I wanted to take care of her.

I wanted to help her, take care of her.

It would be an honor to kick ass for her, too.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, I don't really have time to talk-"

"Baby, why didn't you tell me someone was followin' you?"

She hesitated before I heard what sounded like a door closing.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I could be imagining it, Julian."

"What time does your shift end? I wanna make sure you make it to your car safely," I said.

"It's really not necessary-"

"Don't argue. Just tell me," I said sternly.

"It's over at eight."

"Okay, wait for me by the main entrance and I'll walk you out," I said.

She hesitated again before she sighed.

"Fine, but only because I miss you."

The words made me smile, and I found myself imagining the way she tasted, the feel of her soft skin.

"See you later, baby."

She hung up immediately and I dropped my phone into my pocket with a stupid ass grin on my face.

I heard a scoff from outside my door and turned to see Tig watching me.

"You hittin' it yet?"

His words made me roll my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Tig."

He laughed obnoxiously as he followed me out into the parking lot.

"Come one man, give me some deets! Tell me what she feels like between those sweet, soft thighs-"

He didn't get to finish before I had him pressed up against a wall, my forearm pressed to his throat.

"Don't fuckin' talk about her like that! She's gonna be my old lady, not some sweetbutt whore. Watch your fuckin' mouth," I spat.

His eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender, his expression telling me he understood me perfectly.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she meant somethin' to ya," Tig sputtered. I released him and turned back towards the garage, shaking my head.

"Jules, I'm sorry!," He called out.

I waved him off, meeting the gaze of Jax as I rounded the same bike I'd been working on earlier.

"Everything okay?"

I glanced at him, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm leavin' here at seven-thirty to pick her up. Her shift ends at eight."

Jax cleared his throat as he too finished up his work for the day.

"Ya know, you've proved you're tough over the last few months. I know you can be a scary mother fucker when you wanna be," He said.

I looked over at him.

"I watched you kill an entire room full of Lin's men when they tried to betray me. I know you'll do right by Daisy."

For some reason his words didn't bring me the comfort they should have; for some reason, it didn't matter, unless Daisy knew I could protect her, which she obviously didn't. She still saw me as a kid; she didn't see me as a man.

Could I really blame her?

No.

She didn't know me well enough yet to understand that I didn't just get this patch because I'm tight with Lola. I didn't just get this patch because Jax loves me like a blood brother; I'd earned it.

I deserved it.

If she had any idea what my life was like before I got involved with Clay Morrow, she'd know I wasn't just some kid looking for pussy.

She'd know I was serious.

A man like me craved commitment, loyalty, love.

And she's the only one I want to give it to me


	5. Chapter5

(Daisy)

My shift was almost over when I realized that whoever was following me was closer to me than I'd expected.

The hallway was deserted as I made my way towards my locker, ready as hell to get out of the hospital and back to my own apartment.

My feet hurt, my back ached, and honestly I hadn't gotten much sleep lately. What with working overtime and receiving late-night-static calls, I could barely get a wink in.

As I turned the corner to head into the locker room I was shoved against the wall next to me roughly.

The impact jarred me, knocking my teeth together loudly. I gasped, but before I could get a word out, there was a hand over my mouth.

"Funny seein' you here, bitch."

I felt the tears fill my eyes, but I fought like hell for whoever was holding me to let go. That was the scary part- not knowing who the hell was after me!

The calls, that eerie feeling of being followed?

I was right.

His hands traveled the length of my body, and I could feel how hard his grip was through the thin material of my scrubs.

I wished like hell someone would see us, but he'd dragged me off into a dark alcove. Not only that, but most of the nurses on my shift were in transition, and the night nurses were just now beginning to trickle in.

Fuck!

"Who are you? What do you want?," I gasped shakily, flinching when his gloved hand cupped my cheek.

I was still plastered face-first against the cinderblock wall, fighting against his hold.

"You'll find out soon enough. I like you like this, shaking with fear, quivering at my touch. You think your biker boyfriend can save you?," He whispered, his breath caressing the shell of my ear.

I tried to yank my face away from his curious fingers, but he shoved me harder into the wall, splitting my lip.

I cried out, but suddenly his entire front was pressed against my rear- including his throbbing erection that made me suck in a breath and stiffen.

"That's right, you feel that? It makes me hard knowin' how badly I can hurt you, little Daisy. I'm gonna ruin you," He rasped against my ear.

I clenched my eyes closed, understanding full well that at this rate, he would get whatever he wanted from me. He'd take me. He'd ruin me.

I couldn't fight off his hold!

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, I felt the hard edge of his fist against the side of my jaw.

I cried out again, but this time I fell to the floor, hard.

My knees went tumbling out from underneath me, and I spit out a mouthful of blood as I tried like hell to regain some semblance of control. Running footsteps told me the bastard was running away, and he was too fast for me to catch him- especially like this. I sucked in a shivering breath as I shakily climbed to my feet. My hands were slippery against the cool wall from sweat, and it wasn't until I took a glance around to make sure he was really gone that I felt comfortable enough to find my cell phone and call Julian.

Julian.

Julian will make me feel better.

My fingers shook so hard I could barely press the keys.

"I'm on my way, babe."

His voice made me entire body relax, and I heard my voice crack as I said his name.

"Julian...," I only spoke his name, but it was enough for him to understand.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"He found me in the hallway-"

"I'm on my way! Make your way to the front desk and wait for me there."

I didn't argue, I just told him to hurry, and hung up my phone.

I knew Jax would insist that I speak to Unser about what happened, but my world was spinning so fast that anything other than feeling safe wasn't a priority. Terrified, bloody, and shaken beyond compare, I made my way to the front desk. When Laura, the night receptionist, saw me...she freaked.

Standing from her rolling chair, she pressed her palms against the counter with wide eyes. I knew i probably looked as terrible as I felt, if not worse, and her expression confirmed it.

"Oh my...Daisy! Are you alright? What happened?," She asked as she came around the desk. I held my hands up to ward her off- I was hoping that if Wayne came to see me at the clubhouse he could get some trace evidence from my skin or clothes. Letting Laura touch me would ruin that evidence.

"It's okay, Laura. I'm going right to the police station," I lied. My voice shook, but I knew she would assume I was just scared, and no lying right to her face.

"Honey, this is a liability for the hospital- we have to file a report-"

Her words were cut off by the familiar rumble of a motorcycle engine, and we both turned to face the wrath that was Julian 'Jules' Dixon. He was frowning before he walked in the doors, but when he stepped over that glass and metal threshold, his expression turned downright murderous.

And my traitorous, lonely, weak heart began to beat double time as soon as I saw him.

Fuuckkk, he's perfect.

He lunged for me a second before I ran into his waiting arms, colliding with his chest hard enough to make me wince. His leather smelled good, familiar, safe.

"What the fuck happened?," His angry voice met my ears. Rough as sandpaper, but more thrilling.

He leaned back far enough to cup my cheeks in his hands and glared at Laura over my shoulder.

"He- I don't know who he was. He came at me from behind, but he knew me," I whispered shakily. My hands were still shaking as I laid them against his muscular chest.

His green eyes were blazing, furious, piercing my skin as he looked down at me.

"He got you good, didn't he?," He asked as he gently brushed his gloved fingers against my throbbing cheek.

He swore and I could practically feel the rage vibrating beneath his skin.

"Julian, I know we need to call Unser, but I'm scared. Will you take me home?," I asked.

He looked at Laura again, who's eyeballs were ready to bulge out of her head.

"Julian, it's not her fault. He caught me when I was alone. Let's just go, and we can file a report tonight," I looked at Laura.

"Will that do? I would really like to get out of here. I'll have Unser drop off the report in the morning for the hospital's records."

Laura seemed too frightened of Julian to even say a word, so she just nodded.

"Goodnight," I said as I tugged on his sleeve.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me before I found myself horizontal in his arms.

"Oh! You don't have to carry me," I said.

He scoffed.

"I'm carryin' you all the way, baby. Do you think you're well enough to hold on tight while I drive?," He asked.

As he set me down on my feet I swayed slightly and he swore again, this time leaning down to check out my face on a closer level.

"Baby? Do I need to have a prospect bring a cage for us, or can you hold on?," He asked me. I felt my face crumple as his warm, minty breath hit my busted lip.

"If I cry, will it make you mad?," I whispered.

His eyes narrowed and he scoffed, pressing my face into his warm chest.

"Never, don't ever think that."

I took comfort in the fact that he was holding me so tightly, so safely, and I needed it.

"I'm so happy you're here."

His hands buried themselves in my hair as he nuzzled my forehead.

"I'll always come if you call," He said vehemently.

Finally, when it felt like my world wasn't going to fall to pieces, I let him pull away so he could hand me a helmet. I took it gratefully and waited for him to sit down before I sat down behind him. I gripped him tightly, and he took a second to bring one of my hands to his mouth.

"We'll be there soon."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and waited until we got moving before I buried my aching face in the leather reaper on his kutte and sighed.

The drive wasn't long, didn't make me feel any better, but the idea of spending the evening safe in his arms?

Well, it made me almost downright giddy compared to the terrified feeling that was slowly working it's way to the surface.

Someone had attacked me.

Someone who fucking knew me...

But who?

I didn't have any enemies, I didn't have any (living) ex-boyfriends.

The way his hands had groped me, the way his body had reacted to the pain he was inflicting, it was all too real. Nothing I'm sure compared to what Lola had gone through months ago, but the fact that he was so ballsy to attack me at work made me very uneasy.

"We're here," Julian said softly.

His bike quieted as he slowly made to get off. I let go of his waist, instantly missing his warmth. He took the helmet from my head, smoothing away my blonde hair as he did so.

"Jax is gonna lose his mind, baby. He ain't here right now, but ya know I'll have to call him. He won't let you stay at your apartment alone, not while this fucker is after you."

His words were tender, but his tone was angry as hell. Barely checked rage made his fingers shake as he removed them from my hairline.

I caught his hand before he could pull away from me completely.

"Are you okay?"

My words seemed to surprise him, but instead of answering, he shook his head.

"Let's get you a drink and back to my room. I'll call Jax, tell him the situation. See what he wants me to do."

I felt almost like he was pulling away from me, like he was mad at me, but I didn't say so. I just followed him silently, rubbing a cold hand against my bruised jaw. The clubhouse was all but deserted as he wound his way around the bar and handed me a cold water bottle. He gestured for me to move ahead, and I did, wandering back towards the room where he'd finger-fucked me to heaven and back again. My cheeks heated at the sexy memory but Jules didn't seem to notice as he closed the door behind him and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

I took a small walk into his bathroom, closing the door behind me before I turned the light on. My face wasn't too bad; starting to swell and bruise a black nasty color. My lip had scabbed over by now, and I was grateful because it still stung like a mother fucker.

I wiggled my jaw back and forth a few times, opening Julian's medicine cabinet in search of some Tylenol or something.

My hands still shook as I searched, but I took deep calming breaths and tried to remind myself that I dealt with much worse every night in the ER. I could handle a bruised jaw and busted lip. I could handle a stalker...

Right?

Two soft knocks interrupted my search and my thoughts and I moved to open the door.

Julian had removed his gloves and I caught sight of some silvery scars on the back of the hand he held out to me.

What are those from?

"Here's some Tylenol."

His words were clipped, as if he were irritated. I frowned and took them from him, swallowing the pills, our eyes never straying from one another.

"If you're mad at me, I'm sorry I called you-"

"Stop right there. I'm not mad at you, baby. Jax is calling Church tomorrow and we're gonna figure out a gameplan to keep you safe, okay?," He said.

"Okay..."

I closed the medicine cabinet door and tucked the water bottle closer to my chest, following him back into his room. He'd laid out a black SAMCRO t-shirt and clean boxer shorts for me.

I smiled at his efforts, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Just being near him, although I had no idea why, was calming me down.

"What's really the matter?," I asked as I tossed my bottle of water onto the bed.

He turned his back, as if he were giving me privacy, and I liked him even more.

He took a deep breath and shrugged.

"You called me."

"Yeah...," I said, waiting for him to continue.

"Daisy, if you don't think of me as a man to fill your bed, why would call me to save you from the crazy fuck who attacked you?"

His words were brutal, yeah, they stung like a bitch. I wanted to argue with him, but I couldn't, because he was right. I'd pushed him away physically, emotionally, because I was just sure that he wouldn't want to settle down with an old lady at twenty-fucking-one.

"Shit, you're right. I'm sorry, Julian."

My shoulders sagged and my scrub shirt fell to the floor as I stepped towards him, wrapping my hand around his forearm. Sure I was wearing only pants and a lilac colored bra, but he needed me to be honest, and maybe I needed it too.

Maybe for my own sake, I needed to tell someone the fucking truth before it ate me alive. His green eyes could have burned me to ash when he realized I was shirtless, but he didn't lay a hand on me- not yet.

I turned so he could see the tender skin on my side.

"Do you see that?," I asked.

He leaned closer and ran his fingers over the small black letters, admiring the ink.

"Property of Danny, Tacoma Charter."

His eyes widened and he glanced up at me.

"Holy fuck, you're Danny Wilder's old lady?"

He stepped away from me, but I caught his arm.

"You knew him?"

He shrugged me off, shaking his head.

"You didn't fuckin' tell me you were an old lady before!"

His words were practically a shout, and I flinched away from him, curling in on myself.

When he saw that he was scaring me his eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Daisy. I'm just surprised."

I nodded, but I didn't take another step towards him.

Truth was, as much as we liked each other, we didn't know each other yet.

"You didn't let me tell you what happened."

"I know what happened. Your old man was killed in an accident."

I shook my head, hard.

"No! God, fucking, damn it! No one ever asked me what happened. No one ever asked me what the fuck really happened that night!," I spat.

He looked shell shocked at the tone of my voice, at the way my chest heaved when I thought about Danny.

"I thought Danny Wilders loved me! But guess what? Not every 'old man' keeps his word," I said nastily.

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Everybody liked Danny," He shot back.

I laughed mirthlessly, spreading my arms wide.

"Yeah, they did, didn't they? You stop to think that the reason you didn't know I was the old lady of your former brother, is because I wasn't?"

He stopped glaring at me and rubbed at the scruff lining his perfect jaw.

"I would have remembered seeing you at the clubhouse."

"Exactly. Danny fucking Wilder let me get his name tattooed on me, told me I was his old lady, and then he gave some other bitch his crow. Proposed to her, too. The day he got into the accident, he was leaving me to meet her."

Julian's eyes widened and he swore, reaching for me.

"No. Don't touch me!," I hissed.

I moved away from his touch, but he yanked me into his arms anyways.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry. I would never do that to you," He rasped into my ear.

"Yeah, you say that now. You think you want to settle down, but you're not ready. You're too young, Julian. I'm not looking for a fling. I want something real," I whispered as I pulled away from him. I was reaching for my scrub shirt, fully intending to leave and go to the police station myself, when his angry voice stopped me cold.

"Did I fuckin' say that?"

I turned to face him again.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I fuckin' say that I wasn't ready? This is what I'm talking about! Why won't you let me tell you how I feel, instead of assuming shit?"

I shook my head but he was slowly sliding out of his kutte.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You showed me a little piece of you. I'm gonna show you a little piece of me. And then you're gonna listen to me once and for all, or you're gonna walk for good."

His words scared me, they did, but I didn't leave.

I didn't walk away.

For some reason, I just couldn't.

His shirt came off next and I was shocked into silence when his perfect, muscular, drool-worthy body came into sight. He looked at me beneath his lashes as he turned around and my breath caught in my throat.

I covered my mouth with my hands at the sight of his mangled back.

"Some men don't know what they want. Some men like to hurt people, but not me- not unless I have to. My father didn't love me or my mother. You think this is bad, you should have seen her dead body. Imagine being fourteen and finding that shit," He said as he turned back to face me.

"My dad liked to hurt me, Daisy. My mom didn't stop him either. But I ain't gonna let that ruin my chances of moving on with my life and going after whatever I want," He said.

I reached for him.

He came to me.

I turned him around, running my hands over the smooth, raised skin.

It was covered by tattoos, sure, but I knew that scar tissue was especially hard to ink.

"These must have hurt like hell," I whispered.

He shrugged.

I leaned forward and kissed all seven lash marks.

He stiffened beneath the attention, but I didn't stop touching him.

"I would never do that to you," I said honestly.

"See? And there's the difference. I believe you when you say that. Daisy, I want to get to know you. I wanna learn all there is to learn about you, but only if you want to share it with me. You can't call me when you need a little muscle just because you know I'll follow through," He said.

I knew that he was right.

I fucking knew it.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just- you're so young, and I don't want to take anything away from you. I don't...want you to change your mind," I admitted.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and gently pressed his mouth to mine.

"I know. I fuckin' know it baby, but I wouldn't have claimed you in front of my entire club if I didn't really want you."

My eyes widened at that and he grinned that sexy smile that made my panties wet between my thighs.

"Claimed me?"

"You didn't think the guys left you alone because they respected your rights as a lady?," He laughed.

My eyes fell to the floor and I realized that maybe the idea of him 'claiming' me wasn't so bad...

"What happened to your dad?," I asked.

He frowned instantly, and a look of pure hatred leveled his features.

"I killed him. Couple months ago."

I knew my mouth was open and gaping, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Killed?"

He sighed and gestured to the room.

"Take a look around you, baby. This is a fuckin' MC. If you think I gained all those patches by bein' nice, then I'm sorry, but maybe I'm not what you want," He said softly.

I glanced at the kutte he was pointing to, noticed the exceptional amount of patches, and took a deep breath.

"Would you ever lay your hands on me?"

"What?"

"Would you ever hurt me? Intentionally?," I clarified.

He shook his head, cupped my cheeks again.

"Never. You don't have to be afraid of me, Daisy. I would never hurt you."

And that time, I believed him.

"Then we'll do it your way. Tomorrow after Church, you can take me on a date, and maybe I'll reward you with a hand-shandy."

His eyebrows hit his hairline as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me closer to him, smiling like the cat that ate the damn canary.

"A hand-shandy, huh? I'd be lyin' if that didn't sound sexy as fuck comin' from that innocent mouth of yours."

He leaned in to kiss me, and I realized, that maybe fate was a funny thing.

And maybe karma knew me a little better than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

(Daisy)

Spending time at the clubhouse was like being surrounded by a giant group of teenage boys who had access to all kinds of weapons.

I swear, every day I would come home from work and see more than one of them whooping and hollering about something silly, but any one of them would rush to my aid if I needed it. It was the kind of family I'd never had, and I enjoyed it. I liked the closeness.

It was my first day off since the incident, and St. Thomas had been more than accommodating.

Unser was on edge ever since it'd happened; he was wary of it being anyone involved with the club. I was wasn't anyone's old lady, not yet anyways-that didn't mean I wasn't targeted. Nothing was ruled out, which meant I had a prospect or a brother checking on me day in and out, following to and from work- I was never alone.

"Hey, Daisy!"

I turned to see Jax waving me over to him. Gemma was right next to him, and she had a frown on her face.

"What's up?," I asked, stepping towards them. Juice sent me a we're from the garage as I neared it, and I returned it with a smile.

"We're workin' on openin' up The Crow's Nest, and I was wondering if you'd head over there and drop off their dinner order? I know you're probably busy-"

I held up a hand and nodded.

"Yeah, just have it loaded into my car, okay? I wanna go change," I said softly.

It meant I would finally get to see my (almost) man, and I'd been waiting to see him all day long. Julian was doing his best to woo me, and it was working. Just yesterday he'd sent flowers to the front desk at my work, and the day before that I'd awoken to a little love note stuck under my bedroom door.

I liked him, plain and simple.

And I hoped like hell it would work out.

The balmy weather called for a loose fitting romper and I forwent a bra altogether.

I wanted to be comfortable, so I swept my long hair up into a bun and grabbed my purse, only pausing to throw on some mango flavored chapstick.

"Hey, sweet thing. How are ya today?"

I turned to see Tig watching me and I smiled.

"Better, thanks. How are you? Holdin' down the fort?"

He chuckled and slapped a hand on top of the bar.

"Yeah, you could say that. Tell your man we've got big plans this weekend, alright? The opening of the new club is gonna be epic," Tig said with an eyebrow wiggle and a wink that made me laugh.

"Yeah, guess that means you better get your viagra ready," I said.

His eyes widened and he faked a growl as he reached for me.

I squealed and giggled, waving at him as I ran for my car. He sent me a wave and walked back inside, leaving me to fiddle with my keys until I found my car key.

"Thanks again, baby!"

I turned to see Gemma smiling at me and I returned it.

"No problem!"

My car was still cool when I slid inside and I sucked in a breath when the engine rumbled to life. My car was the only thing of worth I had- a newer Camaro. It was a manual, but I liked it better that way. When Jules first saw me drive it, he almost came in his pants right then and there.

"You mean you can drive a stick? Shit baby, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

Smiling, I threw her into gear, and headed for The Crow's Nest.

It wasn't a long drive to the new club, in fact I had it (mostly) memorized. A few turns and one long stretch of road, and I was parking in my favorite parking spot, right next to Julian's bike. The metallic black paint sparkled in the sunlight and I took a minute to run my fingers over the glossy paint.

I'd told him not too long ago how much I liked his bike, but we hadn't had time to go for a ride together yet. I was hoping this weekend we would find time.

The bags in my hands were warm and heavy, but I took my time walking through the doors and taking in all of their progress. The insides had been painted, the furniture was in place. Looked like they were installing lighting, and I watched in awe as some half-naked woman wrapped herself around a tall golden pole. Her tanned limbs and red hair fanned out around her body as she did some swirling move and landed in the splits. Her tits were bare and she had a lacy red thong tucked between her split thighs.

It'd been a long time since I'd wrapped my slender thighs around a pole, that's for sure.

I grinned.

Until I saw the group of brothers standing there watching her, including Julian.

Hmm.

He didn't see me coming either, and he didn't move his eyes from the broad spinning around the pole; not even when I was standing right next to him. I wasn't usually one to get jealous, especially since this was a strip club, but I did think it was a little ridiculous that he was standing here staring at some random's tits for so long that he didn't even notice me standing there. And the smile that was on his face?

He knew the little tramp.

In fact, I wasn't the only one wondering what the hell he was doing- Happy and Chibs as well as Ratboy slowly took a step back when they saw me.

Their eyes were wide as they saw me moving in, setting their dinner down on a tall round table with a golden stem.

"Uh, Jules?"

He jerked, his eyes averting from the fake tits on stage, and they landed on me instantly. I knew the green monster was practically inhaling my sweet scent while it rode on my back, but I couldn't help it.

"She's a little loose around her turns, but with practice, she can get a handle on 'em," I spat.

His eyebrows hit his hairline.

"She an old friend?," I asked.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"She used to-"

"Suck your dick, right? Yeah, I gathered that. Jax sent me here to deliver your food. There it is," I said as I gestured towards the table.

He took a step towards me, but I waved my hand.

"Don't bother, kid. You go back to doing your job," I said with a sneer.

"Damn it, Daisy! Come back here and talk to me."

"Sorry, had a long day. Tired. Check ya'll later," I called over my shoulder as I slid into my car.

I revved the engine as Happy, Rat, and Jules ran outside after me.

When my eyes met his, I made sure to nail the accelerator extra hard. His jaw ticked and I shook my head, waving.

"Enjoy your tits, boys!"

Happy and Rat started laughing, but Julian's face was bright red and he was staring at me like I'd just ran over his bike.

Which, to be clear, I thought about doing...

But I didn't.

My feelings were hurt and I was being a bitch, but I wasn't going to let that ruin the rest of my evening.

As I neared the bend that would take me to the clubhouse I felt my anger spike yet again. If that bastard wanted some sleazy whore as an old lady, then I'd give that to him. He wanted someone who could fuck a golden pole all the way to the floor?

Done and done.

I smiled to myself, wondering if he understood what the hell he was getting himself into. I know he hadn't been touching her, but it felt the same; that reminder that he wasn't as chaste as I was, and that in this world, taking another woman to your bed when you had an old lady was common.

It was deemed okay.

That wasn't okay with me, and I was grateful that I hadn't gotten his crow tattooed on me and that we weren't anything officially.

I didn't know that he could stay faithful.

I didn't know these things about him, and if I was going to get that fucker's name tattooed on me, I should know these things.

I scoffed as I roared into the parking lot of the clubhouse, slamming my car door before I could stop myself. I was seething now, wondering how the fuck Lola handled these things.

Jax saw me first and he headed towards me instantly, his blue eyes worried.

"What the hell happened, Daisy?"

"Turns out your boy has a wandering eye. Look, this friday when the club opens, I want center stage," I said.

His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Daisy, have you ever even stripped before? Why the hell would a classy girl like you wanna do that?"

I shook my head.

"You don't think I paid my way through school bussing tables do you? I worked at The Red Feather for fours years."

His eyebrows hit his hairline and he whistled through his teeth.

"This is news to me. Damn, that place is legendary with some of the other charters."

"Danny's name got me the job there, but skill kept it for me. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, Jackson Teller."

His eyes narrowed in on me, and he placed a hand on his hip.

"Do you? Ya know Julian told the entire club you were his."

"I don't have his name tattooed on me, do I?," I argued.

He swore and nodded.

"You're right. Fine, head over there tomorrow and tell Ma what you need to get ready. And remember Daisy, you asked for center stage. This club is big for us, okay? It's classy. Not sleazy like the other ones in town. There's rules, bouncers, and above all else, the dancers were highly trained for pole dancing."

I laughed.

"Yeah? Your redheaded dancer is a little loose on her run through then, Jax. Might wanna tell her to work on it," I said with a wink over my shoulder.

He burst into laughter.

"I won't tell him, Daisy. This is all you."

I shrugged.

"Usually is."

The clubhouse was filled with men when I walked inside, and Juice and Thrasher waved me over when I stepped over the threshold.

"Look at you, grinnin' like you just swallowed a canary whole. What happened?," Thrasher asked. His bright blue eyes were filled with mirth. I elbowed him solidly as I snagged his beer for a heady swallow.

"Julian's a little shit," I snapped.

Calm down, Daisy.

Thrasher's eyes widened.

"Are you sure we're talkin' about the same man? The man who singlehandedly tortured and murdered an entire room of Lin's men without breaking a sweat?," He asked.

I blinked.

Well, I hadn't known that.

Juice shot Thrasher a glare and punched his arm.

"I thought Julian was just another patch?"

Thrasher looked at me before him and Juice began to laugh boisterously, shaking their heads and slapping their thighs. My blood ran cold as soon as I realized what the fuck they were saying. See Danny, well being with him hadn't been too bad. I wasn't naive. I knew what the club did before, I knew how they made their money before Jax had ended that legacy. I knew all about the blood, the murder, the drugs, the cartel, the guns.

Except Danny hadn't been anything but another patch in Tacoma.

He didn't have any power when he was alive, and he surely hadn't committed murder.

"But he's so young."

Juice's face fell serious as he leaned towards me.

"Daisy, in this life, you have to earn your place. Julian earned his place, believe me. You don't know what I've seen the man do. Trust me."

I stiffened when I thought about the way I'd spoken to him at The Crow's Nest- all attitude and spite and hateful.

That scared me.

What if he turned those skillful, murderous hands on me?

He said he'd never hurt me.

He hasn't hurt me yet.

"He may be young sweetheart, but he's capable of anything. Even though he's my brother, I wouldn't want to be caught in a dark alley alone with him," Juice said softly.

His amber colored eyes washed over me and I cleared my throat.

Thrasher groaned.

"You're scarin' her, dip shit!"

"I'll be working the opening of the club Friday, I hope you guys can make it!," I said, changing the subject.

Thrasher's face was pinched with confusion, but I didn't stop to explain what I meant.

I needed mulling time, I needed a little space- maybe a drive into town would make me feel better? Jax would have my ass if I went alone, so maybe Thrasher would come with me? I didn't bother waiting to find out as I stepped into my room and searched through my dresser for the gun Jax had given me.

Aim true and shoot straight.

That's what he'd told me when he dropped the .45 into my hand, and I planned on doing just that if I needed to.

I turned to step out of my room and slammed right into a solid wall of chest and muscle.

I heard an indelicate snort fall from my lips as I glanced up to see Tig watching me closely.

"What are you up to, little girl?"

I felt a smile tug on my lips and I chuckled.

"Mischief and mayhem," I said.

"Daisy Harper, I think you're secretly a bad girl."

His bright blue eyes roamed over my as he stepped aside, and I sighed with relief before his parting words met my ears.

"Our enforcer's a good man, Daisy. Don't break his heart."

I glanced at Tig, shaking my head.

"I don't have a hold of it yet, Tig. Can't break what ya don't have."

His expression nagged at me as I headed for the parking lot, but I pushed it from my mind.

"Thrasher! I need to run to the store, would you drive me?"

He was standing near the front office, talking to Jax. Jax glanced at me and nodded, holding his burner in his hand.  
"Lola says hi!"

I smiled and waved.

Once Thrasher was near me, I motioned towards his bike.

"It cool if we ride?"

His eyes widened, and I knew that I was likely playing with fire, but I couldn't turn back now. I was done for.

"Sure."

He handed me his spare helmet and I wormed my way onto the back of his bike, hoping like hell he was a good rider.

"You look nervous, Daisy. Don't be nervous. I'm nervous, because if Jules sees us, he's gonna cut my fuckin' head off," He said easily.

"Then why are you taking me?"

"I can see the fear in your eyes. I was like you once. I know Jules on a personal level, and he's a good man. Young, sure, but he's an old soul, Daisy. Age ain't nothin' but a number in this life and you know that. If me drivin' you around right now means you won't run like I can see that you want to, then I'll drive you around."

His words cut right to my heart because I felt torn. Of course I knew that Julian hadn't earned all of his patches by being a nice guy, but I'd never imagined that he was one of the most lethal members of SAMCRO at the moment.

I'd thought he was sweet, tender.

He wasn't a gentleman, not like I thought I needed.

But he was still the one I wanted...

"Let's ride, sweetheart."

Thrasher's bike came to life beneath my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his middle, only holding on as tight as I needed to stay on.

He laughed when I squealed excitedly, smiling like a fool when I felt the first gusts of wind winding through my hair.

This?

This was freedom.

This was...adventure.

My arms went up around us as he sped up, and I tipped my head back, closing my eyes. My thighs gripped the backs of his hard, and the momentum kept me upright.

My hair flew from it's confines, wrapping around the both of us as I leaned closer to him.

I heard the distinct rumble of more bikes and caught a glimpse of more SAMCRO patches as they passed us on their way into town, but I didn't care.

"There went your man!," Thrasher called over the high pitch of the wind.

"I don't care!"

I let the sunset bathe me in it's waning heat as I leaned back once more, and let the weight of my world disappear.

I wanted to disappear.


	7. Chapter7

(Daisy)

It was late by the time I got back to the clubhouse. It was dark, the stars were shining bright over head as Thrasher turned his bike off.

"Make sure you tell your man that I was a perfect gentleman with you," He joked. I handed him his helmet and snorted a laugh, nodding.

"I'll make sure to mention it if I see him."

He smiled and nodded as he headed towards the clubhouse, leaving me alone. The deserted lot was eerie and I glanced towards the empty garage, mulling over even more options. I didn't have to work tomorrow and I wasn't tired. I could see the bay was getting backed up, and I wondered...

Danny taught me how to work an engine.

Maybe I could sort through a few pink slips, bide my time? Lose myself a little?

Truthfully, work and Julian were the only things that kept me sane nowadways, and since Julian and I were now officially having our first fight...

"Fuck it."

I headed towards the empty garage, dropping my bag near the closest car to me. Pink slip read that it needed only a few more adjustments to be ready, so I got to work.

I turned the radio on behind me and tugged an old hoodie from the wall to keep myself warm as I steadily finished my first pink slip in years. Danny and I had been together for five years, and if I wanted to spend time with him, then it usually had to involve cars.

I hadn't minded then, but that was before I knew what a shitty man he was.

My time spent with him hadn't been easy, never.

It made me think of Julian, and maybe I was putting too many expectations on him. Maybe all men in this life were the same. Maybe they didn't stay faithful ever.

Maybe Jax and Lola were special in that respect, although I couldn't remember Lola ever telling me that Opie had been unfaithful...

So maybe it was just me?

Yes, I knew that implying that Julian would be unfaithful was a little presumptuous. He wasn't my old man yet, no.

But he kept coming around and telling me that he wanted to be. I'd pushed and pushed and pushed for him to leave me be. I told him I wanted something real.

He told me he wouldn't ever do that to me...

But today had shown me something a little different. Did I have a right to be pissed? I mean, what woman wouldn't be a little irritated?

I just didn't know...

My fingers were slick with oil when I finally slammed the hood on the old Toyota closed. I was wiping my hands down with a rag when I heard his voice.

"You know your way around an engine too?"

I jumped, turning with wide eyes to see Julian watching me.

"A little."

"A little? I just watched you replace half of that engine without stopping."

I shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I snapped.

He was leaning against the wall across from me casually, his muscular arms crossed against his chest.

Man, was he fucking tall.

"Juice told me there's a lot ya didn't know about me either," He said.

"You think?"

His green eyes flashed and for a second I thought he'd reach for me.

"You ride with Thrasher because of what happened earlier?"

I dropped the rag into a dirty white bin near the office door behind me.

"I rode with Thrasher because I needed a friend, and he was there."

Julian stepped inside of the garage and rounded the other side of the truck. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed and pierced me with a glare.

"Holly ain't shit to me."

"Holly the redhead with the tits?"

He dipped his head once.

"Didn't look that way to me," I said breezily as I headed for my bag. Flipping the light off behind me, I did the one thing I knew to never do- I gave the predator my back.

And he followed, like I knew he would.

"You're gonna do this now?"

His words grazed the tender skin of my back, and I hissed at the tone of his voice.

"Do what? Nothing's happening!," I spat.

He grabbed me by my arm and stopped me, his green eyes bathing me in their glare.

"What are ya gonna do? Ya gonna torture me, maybe?," I hissed.

He reared back at my words and I instantly regretted them.

He didn't deserve them, not really.

He'd been kind to me, and kind only, and I hated that he made me lose my head so easily that I was taking it out on him.

My eyes filled with frustrated tears, and I growled under my breath as I yanked my arm away from his harsh grip. I knew it would bruise, but I didn't even care.

"I'm not Danny!"

His words hit me like a ten ton brick, and I stopped walking immediately.

His glare was hot, white hot, he was molten lava and he was going to suck me in and melt me to ash.

"Fuck you!," I hissed.

His boots were loud on the cement as he tugged my bag from my grip and threw it behind him, pausing only to wrap his arms around my waist and lift me off of my feet until I was standing on the tops of his boots and pressed against him.

"Believe me, baby, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna spread those thighs and I'm gonna take you. You'll never want another man after I have you, Daisy. But givin' you what we both know you want is not what you need. What you need is to understand that I'm not Danny. I ain't leavin' you. No matter how hard you push me," He rasped against my skin as he tugged my earlobe into his mouth.

My whole body was awake now, my nerve endings were all on fire.

"You've killed people."

"Yeah, I have. I protected my family, and I'd do it again. I would slaughter anyone who tried to hurt you. Why don't you see that?," He asked me.

His tone was tender, earnest, and suddenly I didn't see the hardened killer that was the enforcer for SAMCRO. I saw Julian, the man who'd told me in the dark about how his father had whipped him. The man who'd come to my aid, who sent me flowers, who left me love notes.

The man who only ever touched me with love and passion...

"I would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it, Daisy. Please tell me you understand that," He begged.

My eyes opened, soaked him in, enveloped him.

"I know that," I said truthfully.

And I did know that.

I truly did.

"Do you? Because every time I turn around, you're showin' me somethin' different."

I dropped my palms to his chest and swore.

"I'm sorry. I saw you with Holly and it hit me hard."

His beard scraped against my collarbone as he pulled away enough to watch me, to see me.

"What more do I have to do?"

"I can't do this if you're gonna sample the fare, Julian. I don't do sharing. I won't do it again," I said vehemently.

His intake of breath practically made his whole chest tighten.

"Jesus, you really think I'd give up someone like you just to taste club pussy?," He asked me.

I shrugged.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. Come on! I claimed you in front of the entire fuckin' entire club."

His hands fell to my ass and he gripped me, hard, through the thick material of the hoodie I was still wearing.

I gasped when his mouth met mine in a fiery clash of teeth and tongue and magic.

I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning up on my tiptoes to reach him better.

He tasted so sweet, so perfect, and all I wanted was to erase this entire stupid fight.

One of his hands fell between my thighs and he pressed his fingers against the underside of my panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me," He whispered against my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it," I moaned against his mouth.

He rubbed his lips tenderly against mine.

"Stop it. I shouldn't have been lookin', but you can't push me away every time you get scared. You still got someone gunnin' for ya," He reminded me.

I slid my tongue into his mouth and trembled when he dipped his fingers into my pulsing pussy.

"Damn, you taste so good," He whispered.

His free arm lifted me against him and suddenly I was planted against the cold metal of the back door. We were on the far side of the club house, away from the main entrance, but if someone really wanted to see us, they could.

He pushed the hoodie from my shoulders and leaned forward to wrap his lips around one pebbled nipple. Through the thin material of my romper I could feel his teeth and tongue and I was trembling by the time he moved to the other one.

His fingers were still buried inside of me, and they were moving slowly.

"Don't stop," I whispered.

His mouth met mine again and this time, his tongue tasted me so deeply, I knew he would remember my taste.

"Tell me who's touching you."

"You are."

"Say my name," He demanded gruffly as he expertly flicked his fingers inside of my pussy.

I groaned, immediately answering, "Julian!"

His smirk filled my vision and I felt the heat of it all the way to my toes.

"Tell me you're mine, Daisy Harper. No more games."

"I'm yours," I admitted.

He rewarded me with a few fast pumps of his fingers, leaving me writhing and moaning as my climax coiled tightly in my belly, so close...

We both heard the main entrance doors open at the same time, but while I was filled with panic, he seemed to light up.

"Let's see how quiet you can stay, baby."

Confused, I watched as he placed a palm over my mouth.

His fingers began to work double time, and my whimper was swallowed by his calloused palm.

I was breathing fast, one hand clutching his kutte and another gripping the palm he held over my mouth.

His smile grew wider when he leaned forward to suckle at my breasts again, and before I knew it, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head as my orgasm crashed through me. My knees were jelly when he finally removed his palm, and when my head fell sideways, I could make out the form of Juice and Tig.

Neither of them had seen us, and the rush of adrenaline I felt was all consuming.

I was still breathing heavily when his hazy eyes met mine.

I watched as Julian removed his fingers from my clenching pussy and dipped them into his mouth. His tongue swept across his damp digits and I huffed out a breath.

"Tell me who you belong to, Daisy Harper."

"You," I said truthfully. He tugged my clothes back into place.

"What's this I hear about you workin' the opening?"

I shrugged, suddenly remembering my plans.

"Nothing important."

He leaned forward to kiss me again, which only made me hungrier for him. I wasn't done touching him yet, but he pulled away when my fingers wrapped around his thick cock through his jeans.

"Not yet. You're not ready."

I pouted, reaching for him.

"No, baby. Not until you trust me. Once I take you, I'll never have another woman, and I need you to understand that."

I paused, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

He nodded.

"That makes me wanna fuck you more," I whispered.

"I like when you say naughty words," He said with a grin.

"I like when you touch my pussy," I said with a smirk.

He groaned and leaned forward to capture my mouth with his, more tongue and tasting and magic.

"One more thing," He said as he stepped away from me and handed me my bag. I took it, waiting for him to continue.

"If I ever see you on the back of another man's bike again, I'll kill him. How's that for jealousy?"

My blood began to boil in a good way, and I looked down at my shoes.

His fingers nudged my chin up.

"Don't be ashamed, Daisy. But this is the last time I'll fight with you while you're still ready to push me away."

I grabbed his hand and held it tight, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I meant it when I said I wanted you. I just- you make me lose my head, and that hasn't happened in a very long time. It scares me a little."

"So it has nothing to do with what Juice told you?," He asked.

"I mean yes, that startled me a little bit. But you've explained yourself, and I'm not completely ignorant to goes on in the MC, Jules. I know more than you think. It just...surprised me."

His steady gaze didn't leave mine as he appraised me.

"I'm fallin' in love with you. You know that, don't you?"

My eyes widened and I slowly shook my head.

"You didn't know that? Well, now you do. That makes you the most powerful person in my life. I'm not justifying what happened earlier, because that was stupid of me. I'm not an unfaithful man and I understand that it will take time for you to truly know that. My eyes wandered and they shouldn't have, not when the only woman I want is you."

I swallowed my fears and cupped his cheek, running my fingers through his beard as his long hair fell into my face.

"I'm loyal to a fault, honey. If we make this promise, this vow to belong to each other, then I won't be able to walk away. You've wooed me," I admitted.

It was fast, hot, like lightning- we were both being burned to a crisp, together.

"I've been tellin' you that's what I want, Daisy."

I kissed him again, reveling in everything that was him, and sighed.

"Okay, then it's official. I'm yours."

Julian's face split into a gorgeous grin and he lifted me up into his arms, raining kisses all over my face.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you!," He called.

"I'm yours, I'm yours!," I squealed, giggling as he set me down.

"Damn right you are."

(Lola Teller)

Today Jax agreed to let me sit in on club business. I'd promised to be quiet, but damn it, Daisy was the topic of discussion.

And I hated knowing that she was being stalked.

I couldn't do anything, Jax wouldn't allow it, but if I wasn't fucking pregnant I'd be tearing this town apart looking for the bastard who dared to lay a hand on my best friend.

I could see her bumping around in the garage, laughing with Thrasher and Gemma, dancing to the song playing on the radio.

One glance at Julian told me that he was watching her too, closely, and I could see how much he cared about her in his eyes.

Julian's time here with us hadn't been easy.

I'd never expected it to be, but once he'd slid into that kutte, a completely different man emerged. He'd grown right before my eyes into a terrifying, ruthless, cunning protector. He'd do anything for anyone on this lot, but I had a feeling that no one else mattered half as much as my blonde friend outside.

"We've got no leads on this fuckin' issue," Jax said softly.

Julian's fists were clenched at they rested on the table, and I knew that he was barely restraining his anger.

That anger that he held?

After he'd helped Jax right every wrong, after he'd murdered that entire group of men under the guise of justice, his blue-green eyes had dulled. That bright-eyed-innocence- he'd had that day in Happy's basement was long gone. That lanky kid that used to call me mama, he was gone too, but he was replaced by a man I loved and respected.

He'd earned his place at this table.

He'd earned someone sweet like Daisy.

She wasn't ruthless like me, no, she was a runner.

She'd be gone and out of this place in ten seconds flat if it weren't for Julian, and we both knew that. I also knew that Julian had only ever wanted to be loved and the affection Daisy bestowed on him was like crack to an addict for him.

Sure, he could have any pussy he wanted while wearing that kutte, but it was the fact that she didn't give a shit about his patch that drew him to her, I was willing to stake all my money on it.

"No evidence from what Unser told us. This guy's good. He didn't even leave any saliva behind," Jax said. I could tell he was irritated, and I didn't blame him.

"The opening for the club is tomorrow, and she's workin' it right? What if he shows up there? Could work to lure him out," Juice said.

I winced.

Julian's head slowly swiveled towards him and I knew by the way the blood drained out of Juice's face that he was frightened of Julian.

I didn't fucking blame him, either.

That kid that'd cried and pissed himself in Happy's house was dead.

"Did you just ask me to use my old lady as bait?," Julian asked.

Jax smacked the table.

"Julian, relax. His suggestion has merit."

"Bullshit," I said.

Jax's eyes flicked to me, a subtle warning to stay out of it.

I rolled my eyes.

"I killed the previous president, don't make me angry with you," I warned.

His frown split into a smile and the entire room burst into relaxed laughter.

"I have an idea," I said.

"Lay it on me," Jules said harshly.

"What if we do use this opening as a little...test? Not use her as bait, obviously, but use her as advertisement? Obviously, she'll be protected. Every charter on the west coast will be there tomorrow, and if this bastard is stalking her, then he'll know immediately if she's workin' it."

Jax rubbed his jaw, and Julian cleared his throat.

"What exactly is she doin' there?"

Jax burst into laughter, and I knew that whatever goose egg of a secret he was sitting on, it was good.

"I'm sorry, friend. I'm sworn to secrecy. But I do hope you love that girl, because I think tomorrow night, you're gonna see a side of her you didn't know existed."

Julian's eyes narrowed and the entire room burst into excited chatter.

I patted his arm.

"You know she's only here for you, right? Danny treated her like shit, and she made me promise when she moved back here that I wouldn't push her towards anyone wearing a patch," I said softly.

His cerulean eyes met mine, and I could see how utterly terrified he was that she would up and change her mind.

"She told me he cheated."

I scoffed.

"That's all she told you? Look, I'm gonna tell you a couple of things so that you can maybe understand her better, okay?"

When he nodded and leaned closer to me, I eyed Jax and waited for him to nod before I spoke.

"Listen up, fuckers. This is probably news to you, but if we're gonna help Daisy, I think you should all hear this."

Everyone in the room quieted instantly and I worked a hand over my rounded belly.

"Normally I wouldn't spill the beans on any of my friends, but Daisy could carry this shit to her grave if she wanted. She's private, and she hasn't had it easy. We grew up in the same trailer park. When we first met, it was because one of the kids in the park was bullying me. She knocked that little bitch out with a rock to the head, and she'd never even spoke a word to me before that day. After that, we were inseparable. She's soft, she's sweet, and as we grew older, people took advantage of that," I said sadly.

"When we were fifteen she met Danny Wilders. You may have heard of him- he was patched into the Tacoma charter," I told them.

I saw more than one nod.

My lips quirked into a snarl.

"He was awful to her. He'd use her and abuse her, and my little Daisy, well she thought he loved her. Got his ink tattooed on her and everything, but he wasn't faithful to her. He had a croweater whore on the side and he gave her his crow after he'd inked Daisy. The day his bike crashed, he was on his way into nomad territory with that bitch on his mind. He was leavin' Daisy for that wench," I snapped.

My eyes began to fill with tears when I thought of the heartache that she'd gone through, and when Jax patted my hand gently, I looked at Julian.

"You may think she's difficult, or stubborn, or whatever, but I know she's just cautious, Jules. Her parents loved her and she gave everything away to be with Danny only to have him literally beat the love right out of her. He was terrible to her, but the entire charter never saw it because he was charming. He was charismatic and personable, and he had every brother of his eating out of the palm of his hand. If you don't believe me, then ask her to show you the scars along the insides of her thighs. Just ask her about them, and she'll tell you the truth," I said.

"Why didn't Tacoma take care of her?," Happy asked.

I shrugged.

"She wouldn't let them. None of them ever saw her at the clubhouse often, and even though he told her she was his old lady, he was fuckin' that wench on the side. Lee probably didn't even know about her," I said honestly.

It would make sense that Happy didn't know about her and Danny either, he'd been nomad for so long. As soon as Daisy was able to, she'd run across the country to Florida and never looked back.

"Why'd she come back now?," Chibs asked.

I smiled.

"I talked the board of directors at St. Thomas into offering her a job that she couldn't refuse. I knew it was time for her to come home, guys. I could hear it in her voice."

Jules's hand landed on my forearm.

"I'll ask her if we can use her to draw him out, but I don't want her left alone."

"She won't be, brother," Jax spoke and I looked at him with adoration in my eyes.

My love for him never lessened, and I only loved him more when he slammed that gavel down and locked eyes with Julian.

"Go get your woman, and talk to her about tomorrow. Lola and I will discuss our next course of action."

He nodded and stood immediately, watching Daisy laugh through the window.

She placed her arm on Thrasher's shoulder, and smiled in Gemma's direction. It was obviously they were both taken with her in much the same way that Julian was, and I was so happy to see her fitting in. She was my best friend.

"I'm proud of you for sharing that, but why didn't you tell them the whole story?"

Without taking my eyes off of Daisy, I shrugged.

"They didn't need to know the whole story. Only Julian does, and that's why I told him to look for the scars. It took her years to come to terms with his abuse. I don't want her thinking that these men pity her because of it," I said as I turned to look at him.

That same intense blue stare warmed my skin as he climbed out of his chair and turned me to face him.

On his knees he wrapped his hands around my belly and kissed the hardened mound.

"I love you, Lola. I'm happy your friend is home."

I smiled wide, watching Julian approach her, as well as Tig and Juice.

"Me too, baby."

His eyes wiggled as he leaned up to kiss me, his tongue swiping across the seam of my mouth.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," He whispered.

As his calloused fingers inched towards my pussy, I moaned out his name like it was the only word I knew.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

(Julian)

She was fucking radiant. With that long blonde hair piled on top of her head and her pouty lips upturned into a gorgeous smile, I couldn't help myself. I had to stare.

I watched her silently, loving the easy banter between her and Thrasher and Juice.

I hadn't gotten the whole story. There was something Lola hadn't shared, something she thought only _I_ should know. But what was it?

From the way that Daisy tried to steer clear of me, from the walls she had thrown up between us, I would say it was bad. Bad enough to ruin her, to change her, to _lessen_ her in a way I couldn't take. She was so light and bright and happy all the time...who would hurt her?

She took everything so close to home, wore her scarred heart on her sleeve and I admired that about her. I respected her and a feeling like pride swelled in my chest when I caught the barest hint of those scars tucked between her legs.

Lola hadn't been lying.

Tig watched her with a new glint in his eyes, something akin to respect.

Hearing that Danny had literally torn her world apart and seeing that she'd been able to pull herself up by her bootstraps and move on, well that was damn sexy.

I loved her for it.

It made me angry as fuck to think that some _lowlife_ had laid his hands on her, had forced her into misery.

I couldn't change those things, though.

All I could do was offer her my heart, my body, my soul, and help her to understand that I would gladly give away all of those things to keep her safe.

"I've gotta head back to the office, baby, but you keep me posted." Gemma waved in our direction as she headed back towards the office.

"Can I have one of those?," She asked Juice as he slid a cigarette into his mouth. He smiled, pointing the pack towards her. She pressed one to her lips and lit it, inhaling deeply as her eyes closed. I could tell she was stressed, tired, because of the deep purple rings under her eyes and the way her shoulders slumped.

"What time are you heading in tomorrow?," Juice asked.

She sighed.

"Probably around six. I start at eight on the dot, and Jax told me I could _not_ be late," She said with a laugh.

"Bet you'll look cute as fuck in that bartender outfit," Tig said with a wink.

I elbowed him and he coughed, grabbing at his side.

"Yeah, bartending. Not really my style," She said with a vague smile.

I frowned.

"If you ain't servin' drinks then what the fuck are you doing?"

Her bright blue eyes met mine and the lust I saw there almost toppled me over.

"You'll see, Julian Dixon."

I felt my jaw clench of it's own accord, but I wouldn't demand that she tell me. She was her own woman, and after what we'd all just heard about Danny fuckin' Wilders, no one would be likely to even raise their voices towards her.

She was soft, just like Lola said.

Her eyes fell on me once more and I could see her affection for me plain as day.

"You wanna go on a date tonight?," I found myself asking.

_A date._

_A fucking date?_

_I'd never been on a date._

But her pretty face lit up in a million different ways, and they were all for me.

Juice grinned like a little shit and Tig snorted, but Daisy bit her bottom lip and I fell a little more in love with her.

"I do. Where we goin'?"

My smile was smoldering, and I knew it.

The second all my brothers left us alone, I had one arm wrapped around her tiny little waist. Her tits were perfect, pressed against me just right, and I wanted to devour her. I wanted to worship her, see every inch of that perfect ivory picture she made.

"I wanna take you somewhere special to me, is that okay?"

Her eyes lit up at that, and I knew that she truly cared about me.

"I like you, Julian."

I studied her; those blue eyes were wide, those lips were slightly parted, her pulse was thundering at the base of her neck.

"Say what you really mean," I demanded.

She was swallowed audibly as she leaned in closer to me, touching her lips to the shell of my ear.

"I'm fallin' for you too," She whispered.

My cock jerked in my pants, standing at full attention before she even had a chance to move.

"Wear one of those dresses that show off those sexy legs of yours. I'll meet you outside at seven," I said as I laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She only nodded, her gaze never wavering, and completely ignorant to the fact that every man that counted on this lot now knew her deepest darkest misery.

I knew her deepest darkest misery; or so I thought.

(Daisy)

I was in my room at the clubhouse, trying on dress after dress. I heard a knock at the door and smiled when Lola waddled in.

"The red one."

Her choice was a backless red dress that was made of silk and barely met the middle of my thighs.

"I can't wear this on his bike!," I argued.

"Then let him drive your car. He's been planning this date, ya know. Came to me askin' for advice," She told me softly.

I watched her sit down on the edge of my bed as I slid into the dress and turned to her so she could zip it for me.

"You look beautiful," She said as she watched me swipe on some bright red lipstick.

"What kind of advice would he need?"

She shrugged, but I could see the worry in her eyes as she watched me brush my long blonde waves.

"You're scarin' me," I said honestly.

She began to cry.

I hurriedly joined her on my bed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Lola? What's the matter?"

She waved her hand at me, shaking her head as she placed the same hand on her belly.

"I just- baby, I want you to be happy. I think Julian could that for you, too. But you need to be honest with him tonight, about Danny."

Her words hit me like a damn freight train, and I shook my head.

"No."

"_Yes._ He'll handle you with care, Daisy. He wouldn't ever hurt you."

I winced as I peeked at the insides of my thighs, remembering how many times he'd come close to touching the very scars that I worked so hard to ignore.

Julian always touched me so sweetly.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?," I worried aloud.

Lola's blue-green eyes fell on me and I avoided her gaze.

"Nothing could make that man not want you, baby. Tell me you believe me."

I stood, slipping on a golden ankle bracelet and wondering if I could forgo shoes altogether...

In fact, I decided to do just that.

"It's seven. I better get going."

"Hey, by the way, Hale told me to tell you that your apartment has been leased like you asked."

The words made me smile, and I was beginning to think it was because that meant that I was closer to Julian.

"Yeah, good. I'll see you later, Lo. Go home, take a load off. Have some sexy time with your man," I encouraged.

She smiled wide, her gorgeous face lighting up.

"I think I will."

I giggled as I headed for the front of the clubhouse, excited about the balmy heat that still swept through the open doors and windows. It was looking to be a gorgeous evening, and I needed some pretty scenery. I needed a change of pace, just for one night.

I stepped outside into the waning sunlight and saw Julian leaning against the hood of my car across the lot. He had his arms crossed against his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles as he stared me down.

His expression didn't change as he watched me moved towards him, not once, but he looked so damn good in a black t-shirt and jeans that I could have swallowed my own tongue.

When I finally made my way to him, his frown slowly transformed into a smile.

"You look good enough to eat."

I blushed at his words and squealed when he lifted me up onto the tops of his boots.

"Look at those pretty pink toes. You're too sweet for me," He said as he placed my hands on his shoulders.

I smiled up into his face, wondering if he had any idea how handsome he was.

"I've got one ugly mug, baby. But I thank God everyday that you like it," He commented, letting me know that I'd spoken my thoughts out loud.

I blushed even harder and he chuckled as he leaned forward to press his mouth to mine.

"You don't need shoes where we're goin', baby. No worries. Let's get on the road though." I went to hop down, but before I could, his hand slid up the front of my dress and I froze.

"Damn, for a second there, I was _really_ hopin' you weren't wearing any panties."

I almost told him to take them off of me right that second, but he was already heading towards the driver's side of my car. I noticed then that he already had the keys, and when I slid inside, I saw that there was a basket and a few blankets in the back seat.

"Are you takin' me on a picnic Jules?"

He smirked in my direction and started the engine.

He surprised me by leaning towards me and planting a kiss on my mouth that was hot enough to blister.

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

His hand on my thigh tightened before he jammed the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot. I squealed, giggling as he took turns too fast and smiled at me with that devilish grin.

I knew, in that moment, I just _knew._

I loved him.

He didn't have to prove himself anymore. He didn't have to go out of his way to make me feel wanted or needed; he did that naturally. He did it easily, without prompting, without begging.

I pressed my palm to his thigh as he drove, and his bright eyes warmed me from the inside out.

"Did I tell you how fuckin' beautiful you look tonight?"

His husky voice sent goosebumps scattering across my skin.

"I think so," I replied.

He sent me a sideways glance, his mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded, curious as to why he was asking me.

"Take your panties off, Daisy."

I blushed instantly, heat warming my cheeks when his calloused fingers slid to the inside of my thighs, touching the scars that hid between them.

"I don't-"

"Take them off," He demanded.

His tone was harsh, yeah, but the expression on his face was tender, sweet, adoring.

So I complied.

I slid the dark purple lace from between my legs and dropped them onto his lap.

A growl slipped past his lips, all feral alpha male, and it made me dizzy with desire. A power emanated from his pores that I knew all too well at this point- Julian was a man who could make a woman lose her heart and her mind all in one swipe of his talented tongue.

I watched as he lifted the silky material to his nose.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, before he stuffed them into the front pocket of his jeans.

I sat there in my own car, while he drove, wearing nothing underneath the slip of a dress Lola had chosen for me.

I opened my mouth to ask him if we were getting close to where he was taking me but his next command stopped me.

"Lay your seat back."

I didn't ask him why he wanted me to do that, I just did it.

"Good girl," He said softly as his hand slid along the tender skin of my thigh again. I gasped, jumping at the contact. He ran his tongue over the edges of his teeth as he glanced at me.

"We have a little ways to go yet, but I can't wait. I have to make you come."

The air rushed out of my lungs all at once when his fingers dipped into my dewy petals, drawing a groan from me.

"Spread your legs, baby."

I did as he wanted me to do, my whole body clenched with desire. I wanted him, _fucking hell_ I wanted him. His nostrils flared as he dipped two fingers into my pussy and hit my g-spot immediately.

"Oh God," I huffed, arching into his touch.

"That's right, baby. Arch that back for me. Play with your tits," He said.

I didn't even feel ashamed as I began to pluck at my nipples, tugging and pinching a little too hard.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," He said as he began to thrust his fingers into my tight channel faster.

It felt so good I couldn't catch my breath.

That coil in my belly that seemed to _always_ be half-wound when he was around suddenly tightened into a hard little ball as an explosive orgasm threatened to overwhelm me entirely.

"I'm gonna come," I whispered harshly.

That guttural sound came from Julian as his fingers moved even _faster_, alternating between dipping into me and circling my clit like they were old friends.

The heat between my thighs threatened to burn us both when I cried out his name, my hand wrapping around his, pushing his fingers deeper inside of me as I came, _hard._

"That's right baby, come for me. You look so fuckin' pretty when you come for me," He whispered lovingly as I surely reached my own personal nirvana.

I didn't say a word as I floated back down to earth, but I did put his fingers to my mouth and lick them clean as he watched me intensely from the driver's seat.

"Fuck," He swore as we pulled off the side of the road.

There was a worn path we began to drive down, the hand I was holding cupped my chin gently before he moved to switch gears. I was still trying to catch my breath when he stopped the car completely.

I looked up to see a...mansion?

_Mansion?_

"Julian, where are we?"

"This is my place."

My mouth fell open at the opulent home before me, and I wondered how in the hell he could _afford it_ and why he wouldn't want to live here all the time.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled in my direction before he climbed out of the car and circled around to my side, yanking the door open.

He swept me up in his arms, cradling me close to his chest as he kissed me.

His tongue swept into my mouth, tasting me, loving me.

"I knew you'd taste perfect," He whispered.

I blushed, leaning back so he could kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll taste that sweet pussy of yours later. Let me show you the house," He said as he pulled me towards the intimidating property. His naughty words lingered in my head for only a moment before I came face to face with sprawling white steps, tall white columns and navy blue shutters. The house had a wrap around porch that seemed to encompass the entire ground floor.

I studied it in awe as he dug around in his pocket for a small ring of keys.

"Come on, baby. Let me show you the inside."

I did as he said, taking the hand he held out to me as I stepped forward. At the last second he stopped me and scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, right?," He asked.

The grin on his face told me how happy he was for me to be there, how excited he was to share this with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made our ways through the double doors.

"This is _perfect_," I whispered.

It had real hardwood floors, high ceilings, and the moldings were _to die for._ Every room was tastefully decorated and furnished, something that also surprised me.

"Why didn't you mention this amazing house to me before?," I wondered.  
I turned to see Julian watching me like he loved to do, with his arms crossed against his powerful chest.

"I just bought it."

My mouth fell open again, and I began to walk through each room. There was a grand staircase that encompassed and helped to separate the front of the ground floor from the back of the ground floor, and it was lit by a sparkling chandelier.

I moved towards the steps, admiring the art on the walls.

"You _just_ bought this? It had to have cost a fortune! This place is...amazing," I said.

But it was _more_ than amazing. It was perfect, the ideal home.

The stairs were carpeted with plush beige carpet and my feet made no sound as I ascended the staircase.

The dark railings were hard and smooth and a beautiful contrast to the carpet and color of the walls.

"So you like it?"

I glanced at him, nodding vehemently.

"Of _course_ I like it! It's perfect. How did you find this place?," I asked.

He finally began to follow me up the stairs, his eyes intense and trained on me like my opinion mattered. Like I mattered.

"I've been scouring the newspapers for local listings. I bought it through an auction. It was a foreclosure," He told me.

"Some deal. They even left all of these opulent furnishings here?"

"No. I paid extra for those."

I came to the wide expanse of the landing that was split into two wings. If I turned left, I would go down one hallway and if I turned right, I'd go down a different hallway.

"Which room is yours?"

He smiled wide, took my hand into his, and headed to the left.

"Right this way, baby."

He led me past an array of rooms I didn't get the chance to look at before stopping at two closed french doors. I waited beside him silently as he pushed them open to reveal a large master bedroom painted in rich gold and a deep purple.

"Wow," I said as I stepped inside.

The carpet was a light pretty beige, almost white, but it was soft and new beneath my bare toes. There was a window seat on the far right side of the room decorated with two purple pillows and one gold one, beaded and beautiful.

I saw the door that led to an en suite bathroom, done in pretty white and lilac. Pushing the door open revealed to me a large garden tub on one side the room, surrounded by small windows. Next to it was a glass stand up shower that had _six_ shower heads. The other side of the bathroom held the toilet, dark granite countertops with two sinks and not one.

Built into the side of the counter was a small vanity with it's own lighting and mirror, and a small comfortable looking bench with lilac colored fabric adorning its top.

"The tiles are supposed to be heated, so that your feet don't get cold when you get out of the shower," He said softly behind me.

I turned to face him, smiling.

"It's breathtaking."

He grinned again, and I stepped around him, back into the bedroom.

There was a large dresser, two night stands on either side of the bed, and an armoire to match. Next to the bathroom was a small sitting area that surrounded two more double doors.

There was a small loveseat and matching arm chair, and a small area rug was tucked between the two. I headed towards the double doors and opened them only to be met with the view of a sparkling stream and rolling hills. It was just now dusk, so I could make out the shapes and forms of the trees and the hills and I knew that the sunrise and sunset would be spectacular from the private balcony.

"Do you like it?," Julian asked.

He was standing right behind me, so close I could feel his kutte brushing against the bare skin of my back.

"This place is amazing, and I haven't even seen the whole house! You got really lucky," I said with a smile as I turned to face him.

"We."

I frowned.

"We?"

He nodded towards the house as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I bought it for you."

I know my mouth fell open as I looked at the beauty surrounding us. I'd never had anything this nice; Lola and I both came from a trailer park! Even in Florida, I'd had a nice condo that I hadn't seen much because I'd been working all the time.

"I don't know if I understand."

"Yeah you do. I want you to move in with me. You'll be safe, I promise. I had Juice install a top of the line security system."

I felt my heart pause, skip a beat, and I shook my head.

"You bought me a _mansion?"_

He shrugged one shoulder, almost like he didn't think it was a big deal, but I could see the insecurity in his eyes.

I cupped his cheeks and caressed his mouth with the blunt tip of my thumb.

"Are you sure? This is a big decision, a big move-"

"Do you love me?"

His question threw me off guard for a second.

Of course I did, but we still had my stalker to deal with and the club was busy with _The Crow's Nest-_

"Yes," I said.

His whole face lit up when I admitted it out loud, and he swept me up into his arms and held me tight.

"This may sound strange, but I've been waiting my whole life for you, Daisy."

I choked on my tears as they filled my eyes like small rivers, flooding my cheeks.

"I've waited for you too," I said as he brought his mouth back to mine.

He ran his fingers through my hair, tugging tightly as his mouth slanted over mine.

He kissed me until we had one pulse, until we shared one set of lungs, until our tastes mingled.

"I love you," He said into my mouth.

"I love you too."

His smile turned sexy as hell as he motioned towards the balcony.

"Stay here, Daisy. I have plans for us, still."

_He'd bought us a house._

_He bought us __**the**_ _house._

I caught a glimpse of him running through the yard back to my car.

He caught my gaze from below as he made his way back to the house, the blankets and basket in hand.

I heard him coming up the stairs, opening the door behind him.

The moon was high in the sky now, and he lit a lamp near the loveseat that covered us both in golden light.

He laid the blankets out before motioning for me to lie down.

The balmy breeze whipped between my legs, reminding me of the naughty things he'd done to me earlier.

When he was settled on the blanket and busy spreading out the food he'd packed, he glanced up at me and smiled that shit-eating grin that I loved so much.

"What's wrong baby? Aren't you hungry?"

I swallowed audibly, still in shock, still awed.

"You bought me a house, and packed a picnic."

He laughed.

"I also plan on making love to that sexy body of yours, all night long. What's the problem?"

I fell to the blankets, sitting next to him as he speared a piece of chicken and held it out ot me.

"I think you _over-_wooed me."

His expression turned serious as he cupped my chin in his hand, his eyes blazing.

"No, Daisy. I'm taking care of you."


End file.
